Gamma Goblins
by Drea O
Summary: Post 02 Epilogue; When an old enemy threatens to return, the next group of Chosen are taken to the Digitial World to save all who have ever been involved. Mentions inc, violence, dub-con
1. Chapter 1

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Summary - Post 02; The year is 2033, and Digimon and humans are no longer allowed to go through the Digital Gate without clearing it with the government. After two strangers appear, the world begins to glitch, and a new set of Chosen are taken to the Digital World to save it from an old enemy that had been gone for many years.

-

"Eri," Touko said, snuggling deeper into her partner's arms as the alarm clock went off for the fourth time. "Maybe you should get up, don't you have to meet that _boy_ today?"

Eri Takaishi sat bolt upright, her long, waist-length blond hair spilling everywhere. Her soft brown eyes were horrified, and her wide mouth formed a perfect _o_.

"Oh shoot!" she said, throwing her long lanky legs over the side of the bed. "Yuuki, I completely forgot!" She picked up the Tokomon, and scrambled out of the room, wandering down the short hallway, down the steep set of stairs and in to the kitchen, where her father sat doing his work.

"Good morning, Eri," Takeru Takaishi smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Breakfast is on the counter. Touko, Tailmon has been looking for you, she says you need a grooming."

Touko jumped out of Eri's arms, and hid under Takeru's chair behind his legs, folding her ears down close to her small body. "You didn't see me, sir, no, not at all!"

Eri began to eat her breakfast as a squeaky voice said, "Takeru may not see you, Touko, but I do." Patamon flapped up from where he was resting on the table, blocked by Takeru's arm. He landed beside the small digimon, and nuzzled the young Digimon.

Eri remembered her hatching, it was odd to begin with that an egg would come through to the Human World in this age. She had been in the family for since years, since Eri had been 9, and had bonded with the family so much, Patamon and Tailmon even seemed to have adopted the small Tokomon, going as far as to call her their daughter. She smiled, and felt Touko nudge her leg. She looked down at the baby digimon, who smiled up at her, jewel-black eyes shining. Eri placed the bowl on the floor, and Touko accepted it greatly, drinking the milk dregs from the bottom of the bowl.

"Would you like a ride to school?" Takeru asked as Eri as she rose from her spot. She shook her head as she began to head back up the stairs.

"No thanks, Daddy, I'm meeting up with Yuuki beforehand and he's going to walk me to school," she grinned as he looked up from his writing, half turning to her. She didn't give him a chance to speak before she completely left the room. Her smile broadened and she giggled a little to herself as she heard Patamon say, "Oh, Takeru, you can't hold on to them forever, they will grow up eventually."

-

"Would you like some?" Yuuki Higashikawa called out, running his fingers through his soft brown hair as he packed his school lunch.

"Yes, please," said a small, childlike voice. A small brown and pink tri-horned rabbit came running in, small paws raised in the air accepting the plate of rice balls. Yuuki smiled, putting the lid on his lunch box, and pulled his shirt off to and began to walk away, knowing Lopmon would follow him.

Lopmon had come to him, six months earlier, as a small pink and white striped egg on his computer chair. At first he though of it as some kind of joke, but it hatched the moment he put his hands on the egg. The small brown puffball had stared at up at him from his hands, and the moment he had held on to him the first tim he knew he had found something that he could care for, and in return, would always have his back.

Watching his straight, even features in his bedroom mirror as he adjusted the tie on his uniform shirt, and reached for his green blazer, thoughts still on his Digimon. Lopmon kept him company while his mother was away on business, she traveled a lot and left him alone with the housekeeper Konishi. Hiding his growing Digimon from his mother was fairly simple, she was gone so often, and Konishi never came into his spacious room, and cleaned his bathroom once a week, giving Lopmon enough to space to spread out.

"Meh ah come witchoo?" the stuffed-mouth question came as Lopmon climbed up on the bed, legs kicking a bit as he tried to get up. Yuuki sighed, and sat down next to him on the bed, and moved his arms as Lopmon climbed on to his lap, nuzzling his face against his chest. Yuuki let his hand drift down onto Lopmon's head, and patted his soft fur.

"No, Lopmon," he said, sighing. "You can't, we've been over this. There's no where for you to stay while I'm in class, and how would I explain you to my friends. Besides," he grinned at his partner, "Konishi has the day off today, you have the _whole_ condo to yourself to do whatever you want in."

Lopmon's large chocolate brown eyes looked up at him, and he smiled, small pointed teeth glinting as the light reflected off them.

"Your mother has a nice bath tub." he said agreeably, jumping off Yuuki's lap and wandering out of their shared bedroom. "Just come home on time, okay? I get lonely with out you here."

-

"I'm home!" Kato Kobayashi called out to the small grungy apartment. She walked into the crowded sitting room, and saw a note small scrolled note on the small coffee table. She picked it up and read it,

Kato,

went out with buddies, back whenever. fed your ferret. have a good nap

Makoto

She shook her head, scrunching up the note, and walked into the left bedroom, her bedroom. She toed off her flats as she made her way to her messy unmade bed, and flopped down on it, curling herself into a half-ball.

"I really wish you would stop working the night shift," a male voice cooed at her. "Someone your age shouldn't be staying out all night like that." A small silver and purple ferret slunk out from under the bed, and crawled up beside her.

She turned to look at him, flipping her green bangs out of her face, eyebrow raised. Kudamon crawled on top of her, pressing his nose close to her, and said, "And besides, you end up sleeping most of the day, and end up being poor company."

Her small, smile came through, showing her crooked teeth, and her eyes drifted shut, as she murmured softly, "Shut up Kudamon, or we won't out for Chinese later."

He wagged his tail as she sighed and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Kudamon watched her for a while, remembering how he had met her the year previous, when he had heard her screaming as she packed her things in boxes at her stepfather's house. He felt compelled to go to her, comfort her, and next thing he knew, he was there with her.

Kato had been afraid of him at first, and he had understood. He had heard that humans were startled easy at the sight of Digimon, and on top of that, he couldn't explain how he had gotten there. But she had seemed to have realized that Kudamon posed no actual threat, and had taken him with her as she moved out, and moved in with a girl she had met online, the odd girl Mako, who so stoned all the time that she believed Kato when she had introduced him as her pet ferret.

He curled up in a small ball beside her, and purred and wagged his tail as he felt her run her fingers through his soft hair. Kudamon took a deep breath, and drifted off to sleep, knowing that through thick and thin, he would be with her, no matter what.

-

"Are you ready to go, Kyo?" Mamoru Tanaka asked, stuffing another pair of socks in his large backpack, and moving towards the dresser to grab more T-shirts and his sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head, he turned to the strange boy who sat on the lower bunk bed.

Kyo looked up at him, his large, blue button eyes staring up at Mamoru. Kyo had an odd, leathery grey face, with severely protruding cheekbones on an otherwise perfectly spherical head. He had snake like slits for nostrils, and hair that appeared to be made of straw. To top off his odd, puppet-like appearance, he had a zipper in replacement for a mouth.

Kyo was a Wizarmon, and he had hid it well from the other children by covering his full face and body with his large navy cloak. He had taken _Kyo_ as his name so others would have something to call him by, as to not seem any more strange then he appeared to be, as he said very little and never took his cloak off, not even to sleep.

Kyo had come to Mamoru three years ago, when Mamoru was six. The house Mamo had been living in with his family had caught on fire, and a small cloud of smoke had helped him get out in time. At first, he believed he was dreaming, why would smoke be talking to him? But the puff grew in to a small flame, and introduced itself as Petimeramon. After that night, Kyo had gone on with him to the orphanage. He had to hide him under his bed, or in his suitcases, letting him out when the other boys had gone out, or to bed. After a few months of this, Kyo had found a way to make it easier to stay with his partner, by evolving not once, but twice, in to the Wizarmon he was today.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyo asked, looking behind him to make sure no one else was in the room. "Running away is a _big_ deal, where will we go? What will we eat, where will we sleep? You're only nine years old, how are we going to afford anything?"

Mamo shook his head, and pulled a suit case out from under the bed which was filled with canned soups. Pushing them deep in the bag, without looking up, the red-haired boy said softly, "We will manage. Anything will be better then this place. Just... just trust me, okay?"

Kyo nodded, and grasped Mamoru's long-fingered hand in his. "I just want what's best for you. I'll stay by your side, through thick and thin."

Mamoru nodded, and did up his backpack. He shouldered it, and smiling, he wrapped his fingers around their closed fists. He smiled at his Digimon partner. "Come on, Kyo, let's go. We'll say we're off to school, and thats it. We never have to come back."

The young boy and his Digimon walked out, hand in hand. They didn't know what was going to be in their future, but they planned on facing it together.

-

"Here we are," the tall young man said, putting a large box down on the pile, flipping his blue hair out of his face. "Grandpapa's old place. It's quite lovely, if I do say so myself."

Turning to the girl the shoulder length, wavy blue hair, who was sitting on a chair, a small orange clione monster on her lap, who looked up at the girl with her large green eyes. A large golden retriever with golden hooked claws sat on his heels at the foot of the chair. She smiled as she ran her long fingers through his fur.

"Good," she said, smiling up at him. "We'll unite them soon. And it will begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Summary - Post 02; The year is 2033, and Digimon and humans are no longer allowed to go through the Digital Gate without clearing it with the government. After two strangers appear, the world begins to glitch, and a new set of Chosen are taken to the Digital World to save it from an old enemy that had been gone for many years.

-

"Boys," the principal said while standing at the front of the room, adjusting his glasses, "We have your new Homeroom teacher here today. From England, I would like you boys to meet Alice Genter."

Genter walked into the classroom, wearing a small, slimming gray skirt with a black turtleneck. Yuuki moved towards the edge of his seat as she stood in front of the class of 17 year old boys. She had a very pretty, soft face, and she was very young, couldn't be much older then he was. He looked across from him, and saw Honjo leaning forward, knuckles clutched against the desk.

Genter flicked her soft blue hair over her shoulder. "Hello, there," she said, with her sweet, accented voice ringing out across the room. "I am Alice Genter, I'm staying with you for the rest of the year, so we might as well get to know each other."

She surveyed the class of boys, and Yuuki started for a second as their eyes made contact. He could have have sworn she made a small smile, and her blue eyes twinkled. "So, let's make this a getting to know you period, if that is okay with all of you."

There was a murmur of agreement. "Well, then, let's begin. I'm Alice Genter. I was born and grew up in England with my parents and twin brother. I'm 20, I got through school very early. My birthday is February third, so I'll be 21 in four months, and my favorite food is squid. Does anyone want to share?"

Hands shot up around the class room, and Yuuki looked around and counted hands. 13 out for the 20 boys in the class. He turned to face Caleb Yagami, who raised his eyebrow at him. Yuuki smiled at him as one of the boys was talking about how he was foreign as well.

"What do you make of her?" Caleb asked, tossing his cigarette on the ground and toeing it out.

Yuuki shrugged, but Eiji piped up quite excitedly, "Yeah, she's really hot. Like something out of _Hot for Teacher _hot."

They were in the school's courtyard. First class had ended, and the group of friends had gone out in the miserable rainy weather because Caleb had been complaining about wanting a smoke. The boys made their way back towards the classroom for their language studies class, when a bell like voice called to them, "Higashikawa, a moment of your time, please!"

Yuuki, Caleb and Eiji turned. Genter stood, in her short skirt, and tight fitting turtle neck. It was at this time Yuuki took in how incredibly tall she was. Even at his 5'10, she was at least two full inches taller then him. The thought struck him as funny, as he never thought of another girl being taller then Eri, who was just about the same height as him. He looked at the two other boys, Eiji wiggling his eyebrows and Caleb looking cross, as they carried on down the hall without him.

Genter took Yuuki's hands in hers, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. She stared into his eyes, and he felt as though she was reading him. He shifted his weight, waiting for her to say something.

"I hear," Genter finally said, never breaking eye contact with him, "that you live alone most of the time, as your parents are often out of town. Is this true?"

Yuuki gave her a quizzical look. Is that all she wanted to talk about? Yes, he lived on his own while Mother was gone, but since he had Lopmon, he didn't have to worry about being lonely. But there was no way he could go on explaining his partner Digimon to his teacher, no one knew, not his mother, Konishi, or even his friends. It was too risky, he feared someone would take Lopmon away from him.

"Yes," he answered evenly. Her eyes never left his. Yuuki fidgeted, feeling very uncomfortable, her hands were still clasped around his own. She nodded, giving him a slightly knowing smile.

"Alright," taking her hands off his, and breaking her gaze, Genter sighed. "Go on to class, you don't want to be late now."

She left, and Yuuki stood, slightly confused at what had just happened. He made it back to the class, and slid into his desk. Looking to his right, Eiji gave him a thumbs up three rows away, and feeling a tap on his back, Yuuki turned to look behind him, and saw Caleb's upset face.

"Don't mess around on my cousin," he hissed. "You do, and I will hurt you."

Yuuki made a face. "There's nothing between me and Eri in the first place, Caleb. Also, Genter's hot, but she's definitely way too weird to pursue."

-

"I'm glad you're coming home with me, Eri. You can come with me and check out that new jewelry store that's opening today," Sakura Kido said to her younger friend. "Mama's been saying that it's been too long since she saw you last, and it's true!"

Eri smiled and said in a deep whisper, "I got a call from Hana on our lunch break. She skipped out of school to go to the opening with her mother, and apparently the owner is quite the hunk. He's British, too, and has a darling accent. I wonder how he likes Japan?"

The neared the store, and saw gaggles of girls surrounding the place. Pushing and elbowing their way into the store, the two young teens made their way inside, and looked at the lovely displays of jewelry.

Eri neared a display case of brooches, and felt her heart flutter as her eyes fell on an ornate gold turtle pendant, shards of garnet set into it in the shape of what could only be described as a large _M, _while there were four individual shards placed at the three low points and the fourth in the centre of the downwards curve. She felt that she had to have it, and wanted to touch it. She reached for it, and her fingers touched the glass case.

"Would you like to try it on?" a smooth voice said. Eri looked up into the handsome pale face, whose big, bright smile shined at her, and large blue eyes twinkled. She nodded, and he took out the delicate piece of jewelry.

"There," he said, pinning it to the base of her school collar, and smoothed down the creases. He looked into her brown eyes and said softly. "It was made for you."

Eri fiddled with the piece. She knew that she had to have it. 7 000 yen was a decent price for something so lovely. She looked up at the man's pleased looking face. "I'll take it!"

She reached into her purse, fumbling through as she looked for her wallet, as she missed the dark smirk on the shop owner's face as her head was down.

"Wonderful. You will be most pleased with your purchase."

-

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Jyou asked as Eri picked up her purse.

"I'm fine thank you, Dr Kido. I don't mean to be any trouble," she said

Mimi walked into the entryway, holding a bag full of cookies. "You were no trouble at all, Eri, dear. It's always a delight to see you." She kissed the 16-year-old on each cheek, and said cheerily, "Give Hikari and Takeru our love, are they still having their cookout next Saturday?"

Eri took the cookies, and put them carefully into her bag. "Yeah. If you could make it, that would be great. Uncle Yamato is even coming in with Manami and Miho, I'm sure they'd love to see you guys."

Sakura snickered. "Kenta will adore seeing Manami, I'm sure." She turned to her friend, and ran her hand down Eri's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, kid."

Eri nodded, and walked down the steps of the Kido's house, waving at the three as she did so. "See you. Thank you for having me!"

Strolling down the street, she neared the new jewelry store, and saw the handsome young man who sold her her brooch earlier that day. He must have heard her coming, because he looked up and waved at her.

"Enjoying it?" he called out to her as she drew closer. She grinned and nodded. He held out his hand towards her, and she took it, smiling. "I'm Takenaga Genter," he said conversationally, flipping his blue bangs back. "This is my store. Normally I wouldn't be here and all, but this being opening day..." he trailed off, looking at the brooch that he had carefully placed on her. He smiled up at her, and nodded. "It was made for you, you know. And I'm not saying that as a marketing ploy."

Eri laughed, a bell like tinkle. Takenaga smiled at her in an affectionate way, and reached into his bag. "Here," he said, taking out a small package wrapped in tissue. "I can't resist that laugh. This is for that man in your life. No, take it," he said to Eri's dubious look. "It will bring him luck."

She took it, and unwrapped the small white package, letting out a little gasp as the small, flat stone fell into the palm of her hand. Running her fingers over it, she felt three teardrop shapes carved within each other. Looking up at Takenaga, she smiled. "It's lovely."

Takenaga smiled once more, and took her hand. "I best be off home, you know, have to feed the dog and all." And with that, he walked right past her. "I'll see you around, Eri Takaishi."

Eri stood there alone in the dark, feeling very odd. She couldn't remember giving him her name.

-

Shutting the door to his grandfather's house, Takenaga shrugged off his coat and stuck it on the coat hanger. In his fatigue, he went into the living room, slumping on to the couch and shutting his eyes.

"You're home late," a soft, clear voice said to him. Feeling the other crawl onto his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck, he opened his eyes to see Alice's identical face inches from his own.

"Long day, way more customers then I expected," he answered, running his fingers through her hair, and tucking it behind her ear. "Where are they?"

Alice made a face, slight wrinkles marking the otherwise perfect porcelain skin. "Mamoru Tanaka has been missing for three days. Climon figures we can use Labramon to lock on to his scent. I'm worried about him being gone on his own, though, at such a young age."

"He'll be fine," Takenaga said without thought. "He has his Wizarmon with him, doesn't he? What about the girl?"

"Kato Kobayashi. Works nights at a bar about 20 minutes from here. Lives with a roommate and Kudamon a half hour from there," Alice noticed the tense look on her brothers face, and ran her finger through Takenaga's hair. "Relax, things will work out, don't worry. We have until Saturday to find them both."

Takenaga sighed as he felt Alice's long fingers run through his hair. "I know, I know," he whispered. "But you heard what Baba said. So _much_ is at stake..."

Alice kissed Takenaga's cheek. "Relax," she murmured into his ear. "Let's go to bed. You can sleep your stress away."


	3. Chapter 3

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Summary - Post 02; The year is 2033, and Digimon and humans are no longer allowed to go through the Digital Gate without clearing it with the government. After two strangers appear, the world begins to glitch, and a new set of Chosen are taken to the Digital World to save it from an old enemy that had been gone for many years.

-

The beautiful couple walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm. Their large dog walked obediently at the man's heels, and the girl had a large tote, with a small orange creature hanging comfortably out the side. Passersby's smiled at them, and they smiled back. They neared the small bar, and the young woman snuggled into the young man's arm. "Will you be alright on your own? From what I hear, Kato can be quite cranky at times."

Takenaga smiled at Alice, and patted her hand. "We'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, scoping the streets on your own."

"Now it's our turn to tell you we're fine," a small voice echoed from inside Alice's bag. Climon looked up, her large fuchsia bug eyes blinking. "We will find him Takenaga, don't you worry. And I will protect Alice, until the day I'm Deleted, you know this." She floated out of the bag, and to the Genters' eye level, and her small, echoing voice came out. "Let us go Alice. I miss exploring, I haven't been outside for very long since we came here."

She floated her way down the street, and Alice shrugged, patted the dog on the head, kissed Takenaga on the cheek, and followed Climon, her tinkling laugh going as she chased after the Digimon, calling for her to wait up. Takenaga's heart leapt at the bell like laugh, remembering the young Takaishi girl's laugh from the day before. He looked down at Labramon, tilting his head towards the bar. "Shall we?"

-

Kato wiped the bar clean, and looked across the counter top at the customers. She was excited, she was getting off early tonight, and she had the weekend off. She would pay Mako the rent she owed, and take Kudamon out shopping, which he always enjoyed, mainly because he found humans to be fascinating, but usually Kato bought him something small, even if it was a pet toy.

"Kobayashi," Suichi said, placing some glasses into the dishwasher, hitting it closed with his hip, "if you can serve that man that just came in, you can go home."

Kato gave a small crooked grin, and nodded to her coworker. Picking up the small pad of paper and pencil, she walked around the bar, towards the booth that the young man and his dog were sitting in. She sized him up, thinking to herself, he looks like a dick. Thick wavy blue hair that went to his chin, very straight features, and wore a suit, which she thought was a little ridiculous, it's not like it was a fancy bar. What she found the oddest of all was his dog, white fur with light red, almost rose coloured ears and tail. The dog looked at her, and wagged his tail. She felt odd just looking at it.

"Dear girl," the young man said, getting Kato's attention back to her customer. "Asahi Dry, please." Kato nodded, and turned to go fill the order. Takenaga

furrowed his brow as he heard a smooth yet childlike voice say to him, "She's so tiny."

Takenaga looked down at Labramon. "Don't you remember what I told you? Be quite while we're in public. But on that note," he said fondly, rubbing his partner behind the ears, "she really is."

He watched her as she grabbed that glass, and begun to fill it. She was very tiny, couldn't be taller then 5'1, and was so thin, Takenaga was sure that the wind would blow her right over. As she came towards him, her green hair swayed, and she tucked a lock of it behind her ear. Placing the beer on the table, she gave Takenaga a crooked smile, which soon disappeared when the young man grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kato hissed at him, her eyes going wide. "Let me go, freak."

"What's going on? Kato?" Suichi came towards them. "Is there a problem sir?"

Takenaga let go of her, and smoothed his shirt. "No problem at all, I just wanted to give her her tip. Here," he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and reached in, pulling out two crisp 1000 yen bills. "Also, I am so sorry for startling you. I really didn't mean to, I just wanted to get your attention, so here, for scaring you," he opened his suit jacket, and while looking through his pocket, he muttered to himself, 'I know it's in here somewhere... I picked it up this morning..." A look of triumph crossed his face, and he pulled out a small, silver cameo brooch with small violet bud blooming in the middle, small pearls set into the base.

"This, my dear girl," Takenaga said, "is for you. I picked it up earlier today, and I was going to sell it, but... It just seems that it would have a beloved home with you."

He wrapped it in the bills, and placed it into Kato's small hand. She started, shaking her head, pushing it back towards him. "No, no. I can't except this, it's too much."

_and vaguely creepy_, she thought to herself.

"Well," he said cheerily, "keep the brooch, then. I'm sure it will look lovely on you. And," he cut Kato off as she tried to refusing, "I don't take no for an answer, my sister will tell you." And with that, he turned to his dog, and rubbed him affectionately, ignoring Kato's attempts to get his attention. She looked over at Suichi, who mouthed _take the money._

Shrugging, she grabbed the money and stuffed it into a pocket on her skirt. Hesitating, to see if the man would object, she grabbed the beautiful pin, and stuck it into her pocket. Walking back to the bar, she said to Suichi, "I'm going home, then," and left, without looking back.

Takenaga grinned and whispered to Labramon, "Not as hard as I thought."

-

"I'm looking for this boy," Alice said, holding Climon in her arms, "he's about 9, maybe 10. Floppy red hair, grey eyes, maybe about yay high?" holding her hand up to her mid thigh.

The homeless man watched the pretty young woman through squinting eyes. "My memory, miss, is waning a bit. Perhaps, maybe some food would help me gain it back?"

Alice nodded, and reached into the large bag that had been carrying Climon earlier that evening. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't have any extra food on me, but I do have these," she took out three golden rings. "These will get you plenty. Enough food, maybe a new coat and some gloves. Fall is coming, it would be a shame for you to be cold."

The man accepted them greatly. "Yes, this does bring things back, thank you very kindly. That Mamo kid, I'm sure that's who you mean. Very odd, always hangs out with this other kid who dresses up like he's a witch or something, you know? Anyway, it's late, they usually crash out about now. You can find them down the street. You'll see Agawa's Books, they're usually behind there."

Adjusting Climon so that her long, wavy tail was not likely to be stepped on while being carried, she thanked the man, and made her way down the street. Climon turned her alien like features upwards to Alice. "I'm sure we'll find him," the echoing voice came out of her small, slit-like mouth.

"I know. We'll find him. It's just, you know how frustrated Takenaga gets when he doesn't get his way. I hate seeing him when he's upset."

"I still don't think he's good for you," Climon responded. "Labramon agrees. It doesn't sound very _healthy_, being with him, no matter how many times you two try to explain it."

The wind blew, and Climon's long, ribbon-like tail, and Alice's shoulder-length wavy, blue hair both flew up around them. Alice shivered, and held Climon closer as they neared the store. "It's not important, really. We're just... complete together. Its as simple as that, really."

Rounding the corner to get behind the book store, she heard a scuffling. Releasing Climon, she reached into her bag, and took out a flashlight. "I'm looking for Mamoru Tanaka," she called out to the empty alley, shining the light over the ground. Foot steps echoed, and Alice turned the flashlight to the scared looking boys face.

The week on the street had not been good to Mamoru. His hair was clumpy and dirty, and she was surprised to see how much weight he had lost from the picture that she and Takenaga had of him. The bag that had been packed with care with food and clothing the week before had been stolen on his and Kyo's second night on the street. Kyo had wanted to fight back, but Mamoru had protested, not wanting to draw attention to his partner Digimon. So they were learning to live, day to day.

A large, gloved hand reached out and took Mamoru's hand. Kyo stepped out of the shadows, locking eyes with Climon, and then sliding over to the very tall woman.

"What do you want?" he asked in an even, serious voice, hand clutched around Mamoru's, eyes never leaving Alice's face.

"I'm Alice," she said, leaning down to look eye to eye with the two small figures. Climon floated towards the three of them, green bug-eyes glittering in the glow of the flashlight. "This is Climon. We're going to help you. Really," she said earnestly as Kyo took a few steps forward, pushing Mamoru behind him. "Here, we brought this bag for you."

Pushing it towards the two with a smile, Alice stood up. "I hope to see you two sooner rather then later. You will find everything you need in there, food, and bottled water. And some fresh socks, a warm sweatshirt, and a blanket. I would've rather you two come home with us right now, but, my brother doesn't really like children, I'm really truly sorry," shaking her head, she sighed, stood, and straightened her dress. "He will learn. Good bye Mamoru, Wizarmon, I hope you two have a safe journey. Climon."

The small orange sea angel Digimon glided into the girls long arms, which wrapped protectively around her. Alice smiled at the two boys as the pair left.

The bag sat where the strange girl had left it. Mamoru looked at Kyo, and declared loudly, "I'm going to open it."

And he did, and it was almost like Christmas had come early for the pair of them. Kyo bent to look closer at the bags contents as Mamoru began to take things out. There really was quite a lot to live off of, tea biscuits, canned soups, crackers, peanut butter. A soft fleecy blanket was rolled and stuffed into the bottom of the bag. Mamo had pulled on a new sock, and moved to put on the other, and frowned. Sticking his hand in the sock, he pulled out an egg-shaped brooch, with blue, orange and red designs painted on to it. An small silver horn came out in a curve through the centre of the pin, and right underneath, an orange 6 point star with an aquamarine jewel set in the centre. Without even thinking about it, Mamo put it on, and felt a warmth go through him.

"What an odd woman," Kyo commented, pulling out the blanket as Mamoru put on the left sock. He went to the small box that they had turned into their room, and pulled out a few crackers.

"Here, Mamoru," he said, holding them out. "You need to eat, you'll need your strength for later."

-

Yuuki rested his head against the head board as Lopmon glided around the room.

"Yuuki," he said joyfully. "Yuuki, Yuuki! You're letting me come tomorrow! This is exciting, I get to meet your friends, I get to see the city, I get to be with Yuuki all day!"

He fluttered down onto the large bed, and climbed onto Yuuki's chest. Yuuki was reading through a text that he had received earlier from Eri, saying that her parents, as well as Caleb's and Sakura's parents said it was fine for them all to go into the city.

"Well, it's my birthday," he reasoned. "And you're the one who's always been there for me, and I feel like that I should stop worrying so much about you." He rubbed Lopmon's large brown ears. "But remember. No movements, unless the others aren't looking, I don't want you to get noticed or caught."

Lopmon didn't really care about getting caught, he thought the laws against Digimon were silly. But all he wanted was to spend more time with Yuuki, so he was fine doing whatever it took to be with him. "I promise," he said curling into a ball, feeling drowsy. "I would do anything to be with you."

-

Alice walked out of the bathroom in her robe, and looked to the empty bedroom. Two large totes had been packed, and lay beside the immaculately made bed. They were leaving to meet Baba tomorrow, and Alice just wanted to get some rest before seeing the old woman, she always found her to be draining.

Padding down the small hall to the computer room, she saw Takenaga at the computer chair, nose half an inch from the screen, typing furiously. The two brass hand brooches were placed in an odd plastic dome were glowing slightly. Alice walked over to Takenaga, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come to bed," she whispered into his ear. "You'll need energy for tomorrow, and who knows how long we'll be gone for."

Takenaga shifted his eye-line towards her, and ran a hand through the damp blue hair. "In a minute, I have to finish this," he turned back to the computer, and said: "Baba's ready for us tomorrow. She says the transfer might be a bit glitchy, but we'll all arrive in one piece."

A loud _ding_ came from the dome, and Takenaga reached over, and popped open the lid, and handed Alice the right hand of the set. Tracing her finger over the individual digits, Alice's fingers' stopped on the small 6-point rose coloured star the had just been etched into the wrist. She sat in Takenaga's lap, and linked the left hand and right hand together, and said softly, "Love and Light are now together. We should go to bed, though, we have to find Higashikawa and Takaishi tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

-

"Eri," Hikari called up the stairs. "Come say hello to your uncle and cousins before you leave!"

Eri adjusted her brooch that she had gotten from the Genter's store earlier that week, and picked up her backpack, frowning slightly. It felt a lot heavier then she thought it would be, but she shrugged it off, _must be Yuuki's present_. Walking down the hall and down the stairs, she gave her mother a hug, and lifted the shorter, older woman off her feet. "Mom, thank you for letting me go today. I will be home before dinner though."

Putting Hikari down, the two walked towards the kitchen, and Hikari said conversationally, "Well, I know his parents are never home, and it wouldn't be good for him to spend his birthday on his own. Since the four of you are going out, I don't know if you want to bring him back for dinner."

Eri shrugged. "I don't know, Mom," she said cheerily. "It would be nice to bring Yuuki over, but at the same time, I don't know if it would be a good idea to bring him here. I mean, you and Daddy are having your get together tonight, and with all the Digimon here, well, it would be hard to explain that to Yuuki, now wouldn't it."

Hikari smiled sadly. "It's true, as unfortunate as that is."

"Is that Eri? It must have been forever since I've seen you last, you've grown like a weed. Come here, let me see you!"

"Uncle Yamato!" Eri said cheerily, leaning in to give her uncle a hug. "And Gabumon! How have you been?"

Gabumon blushed. Though he had been around for almost 30 years, being talked to by people he didn't know very well still embarrassed him. "We've been well thanks. Getting along, as they say."

"Hey kido," a husky voice called out. Eri turned, seeing her tall cousin and her small rosebud Digimon came into the room. Manami was holding the hand of a younger red-haired girl, with a Punimon riding on her head.

"Manami, Lalamon, hey! Miho," Eri smiled, "how are you?" A small blush crossed the small child's face, and she hid behind Manami's legs. Yamato cleared his throat.

"What do you say, Miho?"

"Hello," she answered obediently. Eri turned to her mother.

"I'm meeting Sakura at the transit station, we'll meet up with Caleb and Yuuki when we have to transfer over." Adjusting the bag, which felt a fair bit heavier then she thought it would be, Eri asked, "Where's Touko? I haven't seen her since my shower. I want to say 'bye."

Hikari frowned. "I haven't seen her all day. Tailmon and Patamon went out with Takeru earlier to help Mimi with the food, I don't think she went with them. You can talk to her when you call later. Now go," she said, shooing her away. "Wish Yuuki a happy birthday. Say hello to Sakura and Caleb from me."

Eri nodded, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Alright, Mom. Good bye Uncle, Manami." giving a small wave to her young cousin, she gave a large grin. "Miho. Bye guys!"

-

"You know, you're really lucky Touko hasn't decided to evolve yet," Sakura said, yawning, as she played with her roan pony tail. "Tanemon did it last night. He's Koemon now. And he's being such a tool, I don't think I can put up with him for much longer. Did you know," she said, her voice getting agitated, "he has a giant slingshot. He tried it out and broke so many glasses. Mother and Father were absolutely furious. Huge change out of him, I'm worried I'm going to end up closing his head in a closet or something."

Eri laughed as the two girls walked arm and arm off the train, and down the stairs to head Eastbound. "They should be around here, somewhere," she said, looking left and right. Then she spotted them, the two tall, attractive brown-haired boys.

"What the hell is Yuuki carrying?" Sakura asked loudly, to get the boys' attention. They turned towards the girls, and Eri noticed the large brown and pink rabbit that Yuuki was holding in his arms.

He patted it on the head affectionately. "Mother got him for me, and I felt that I should bring him with me today. So it's like she's—"

"Our Yuuki," Caleb interrupted loudly, smacking his friend's back hard. "Such a Mama's Boy."

Eri drowned out the bickering that came out of that statement, her eyes were on Yuuki's stuffed toy. She could have sworn that she saw the rabbit twitch.

-

"Are you sure you locked all the doors and windows?" Alice asked as she adjusted her oversized sunglasses, Climon drifting lazily around her. "Heaters off, alarms are set?"

Takenaga turned the knob and pushed against the door, which stuck fast, not moving. "We're good. Climon, can you hide or something, we're in the middle of the street!" Takenaga turned to his sister and asked, "You're _sure_ that they're going to be around the Crossing? They could wander off somewhere else."

The two young people and their Digimon made their way down the street, and Climon glided into Alice's large tote, head poking out. "Yes, I'm positive," Alice said, nodding. "I heard the Yagami boy on the phone, making reservations for some little restaurant around there, and his little girlfriend, that Kido girl, came by to discuss it on Thursday."

Labramon's nails clicked as the three walked down the sidewalk. Alice turned to face their Grandfather's old house, the small white gate blowing open in the wind. Looking at Takenaga's serious face, Alice took his hand, and smiled. "It's just another adventure, and everything will end up being okay."

-

"_Happy birthday, dearest Yuuki."_

Eri smiled at Yuuki and clasped his hand across the table as the three friends sang around the frosted birthday cake. Yuuki's rabbit sat on his lap.

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

Caleb grinned, "And many mooore."

The friends dug into the cake, and Eri reached for her backpack under the table, thinking to grab the gift she had wrapped earlier that day. She placed the heavy bag on her lap, and opened it.

"_Eri_!" an excited cry came from inside the bag. "You found me!"

Eri let out a little screech, and shut the bag. Her three friends looked up, and she caught Sakura's eye and whispered through clenched teeth, "Bathroom? Emergency. Now."

The two girls excused themselves and left the table, as the two brown haired boys sat, stunned.

"Women," Caleb scoffed, as he looked down at his tea.

Lopmon quickly glanced up at Yuuki, who looked back down at him, confused.

-

"Touko, what the crap," Eri started, as the small mammal Digimon blinked up at her, "you're supposed to be at home with Mom and Daddy. We were all going to come by later, you know, and it's a whole weekend get together with their old friends."

"But," Touko started, black eyes wide. "But I wanted to be with you. I felt like I had to be here, you know? And besides, it's good that I did."

Sakura kicked her feet impatiently. "You really _are_ lucky she hasn't evolved yet," she snickered, "Can you _imagine_ trying to fit a childsized Digimon in your teeny little backpack? It would be like, oh God, trying to fit Koemon or YukiAgumon in there or something."

Eri waved that off, and looked sharply at Touko. "What do you mean?"

"That boy's _creature_," Touko stated plainly, "is a Digimon."

The silence in the room lasted for about three seconds, when the two 16 year-olds started to laugh. Eri picked up Touko, and cuddled her close, breathing in the soft smell of her fur. "Oh _Touko,_" she said, in between giggles. "Yuuki wouldn't have a Digimon. We would know about it, for goodness sake, he would have told us about it, he doesn't keep secrets!"

Touko squirmed in her arms. "I'm serious, Eri. There's something wrong with it."

Putting her down, Eri rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the small parcel that had been wrapped lovingly from her bag. In it, there was the small stone brooch with the three tear-drop carvings that she had gotten earlier during the week. Turning to the mirror, she looked at the small, gold turtle-shaped brooch with the small _m_ inlaid with small rubies and garnets. "Get in the bag, please Touko. I'll get you a toy or something, and I swear I won't crush you or anything for the rest of the day if you stay quite and don't make a sound."

"Back!" Sakura said triumphantly as the two girls slid back into the small booth. "Sorry about that. Eri thought she lost your birthday gift, minor freak-out."

Eri grinned and held the small blue gift out to Yuuki. "I really hope you like it, it fits well with you."

Opening the small package, Yuuki lifted the small pin between his two fingers, and gave her a small smile, and Eri felt the blush rise in her cheeks. Pinning it onto the base of the tree on his t-shirt, he leaned across the table and pecked Eri on the cheek. She flushed as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you, I will cherish it always."

"MINE," Sakura yelled as she threw her lumpy package at him. Catching it and opening it, he pulled out a large over sized beige silk scarf. Laughing, he wrapped it around his neck as Caleb elbowed him in the ribs.

"I will give you yours later. We discussed this." He began to laugh as Yuuki's cheeks coloured. "Also, I'll pay for the meal," he declared, pulling out his wallet and reaching for the credit card he stole from his father earlier that day. "On Senator Yagami, how does that sound?"

-

The roads were busy, and the babble of the crowd was so loud Kato could barely hear herself think. Sometimes she liked it that way, to be surrounded be people, to not have to get caught up in her own thoughts. Kudamon napped across her shoulders, and a cool breeze ruffled his fur. Kato shivered, hiking up her high-waisted skirt. Maybe she would go buy a sweater. As she made her way across Hachiko Square, she looked out of the corner of her eye. The large TV screens which showed the adds all through the crowd were snowed with static.

-

"Takaishi residence," Hikari answered the phone on the third ring. Catharine shooed Helene and Simone out of the room, hissing to _'go bug daddy.'_ Mimi stopped gabbing loudly about what her make-up artist had said about a certain Hollywood couple's scandal that had recently hit the papers.

"Hikari? It's Miyako," Miyako's rushed voice came out of the phone, so loudly that Hikari had to hold the phone away from her ear. "There's been a slight problem— Ken, here, take the baby, Hawkmon, Piyomon, can you two _stop_ chasing Dokunemon around, we're trying to _not_ draw attention to ourselves. Anyway, yes, slight problem with our train, there's some weird problem that they're trying to figure out, I was talking to one of the people in charge, apparently the control board has—"

"Mama, Nao hit me!" Satoru screeched.

"Not _now_, you two," Miyako said. "Look, Hikari, I have to go. I'm really sorry, we're going to probably be a bit late, there's something weird going on with all the computers over here. I am _really_sorry."

And like that the line went dead. Catharine frowned, a slight crease appeared between her blue eyes.

"You know," she said, her slight accent coming through. "Taichi's been getting a lot of phone calls lately about computer and technology issues. A lot of people are worried about Digimon possibly coming through to our world. Agumon's sensed that everything is fine though. But maybe... it isn't."

Hikari shrugged, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, feeling her mind expanding outwards. Opening her eyes, she looked at Catharine, giving her one of her soft smiles.

"Everyone out there seems to be in a good mood. It feels fine."

-

"You know," Kudamon said thoughtfully as he nibbled on the lollipop Kato just bought him between his claws, "I don't know why people think I'm just a normal ferret. I mean, I'm blue and purple. You'd think they notice."

Kato grinned, and picked him off her shoulders and held him up to her face. "We're lucky, that's for sure. I wonder how much of a freak out there would be if people _knew_ I was carrying around a Digimon. Personally, I would be more afraid of some rodent."

Kudamon turned his nose up at her. "Some rodent? I am insulted, Kato."

She laughed, and he slowly made his way down her arm and onto shoulders once again. They walked, and she found the crowds and the winds to be much more pleasant in the black cape that she could wrap around her bony body for protection. She felt an oddly pleasant warmth coming from her sternum, where the odd cameo brooch laid against her chest. She looked around, and then up at one of the large television screens. The other two were back to acting perfectly normal, while the third was glitching and flashing, and then went completely dead.

"Hey, _you_!" Kudamon yelled, and jumped off Kato's shoulders. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

Kato turned to see a small blonde haired boy in a witch's hat run off. "Kudamon, what—"

"He took your wallet!" Kudamon yelled through the crowd, as he ran off after the strange boy. Kato chased him, and saw as he neared another, smaller boy with red hair. He tossed the wallet to the boy, and turned to face Kudamon. Pulling a small staff out from inside his cloak, he yelled, "_**Thunder Cloud**__!_"

A beam of lightening came from the staff, and Kudamon dodged, hissing the word, "Digimon?" He opened his mouth wide, and a wild cry emitted from his mouth, "_**Holy **__**Shot**__!"_

A glowing violet light struck the wizard down. Kato neared the red haired boy, and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?"

Mamoru's eyes went wide, and he pointed behind Kato, to the sky. "Look!"

-

"Yuuki," Eri said laughing, grabbing Yuuki's free hand as she dragged him across the street. "Hurry, the light will change."

"Eri!" Sakura called, "Wait up, don't you care about us?"

Eri and Yuuki turned to their friends, and something in the sky caught their eyes. It was a glint of light, something red, slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"What is that?" Eri asked Yuuki nervously. Yuuki shrugged, and brought Lopmon closer to him.

"It's a Digimon," Lopmon said softly. Yuuki looked down at him, feeling tense. Eri, too, looked at him, eyes wide, stunned.

"I told you! I _was_ right!" Touko said, head poking out of Eri's backpack. Yuuki's head whipped around so fast, he was sure he got whiplash. Lopmon struggled against Yuuki, breaking free, and glided up to get a closer look at the Digimon coming towards him.

"He doesn't look very friendly."

"_**Thousand Arrow!"**_

The crowd of people screamed and people began to bolt. Eri lost sight of Sakura and Caleb in the tussle, as long, metal blades came raining down. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her close, and she looked up to see the handsome man who gave her the brooches. Whipping her head around, she looked to see Yuuki, who was face to face with a woman almost identical to the man. Yuuki's face was calm, and he took her hand.

"What's going on?" she yelled loudly. The man wasn't listening.

"Labramon!"

Labramon lunged, and Climon floated upwards. A flash of light went off, and in their place were a large golden horned lion, and an odd mermaid-like sea creature. They tackled the Digimon that had come through to their World, and began to send bolts of light and ice raining down on the crowd.

"Come on," Takenaga hissed at Eri, pulling on her hand, away from the fight. "Shiisamon will catch up. We have to _move, come on!"_

"Yuuki!" Eri screamed as she was dragged away. "Sakura! Caleb! What is this?"

"Calm down Eri," Touko whispered. Eri twisted her head. The Tokomon looked almost serene. "Everything will be fine."

Eri didn't know what happened next. There was so much going on, people were running, screaming, she couldn't see her friends, and the three large Digimon were fighting in the middle of the Crossing. All she could remember, was the large explosion that over took the whole street.

And then everything went black.

-

Lord Pata - I forgot to add this in last chapter. Thanks bunches for reading! I'm glad you find it interesting! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

-

The smoke cleared, and Sakura stirred. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she looked around her. Caleb was franticly dialing numbers onto his phone, and people were wandering around looking very lost. Sakura made her way over to Caleb, who threw his phone on the ground, kicking it and spitting.

"Stupid fool," he grumbled, and pulled Sakura in towards him, holding her close. "Won't pick up his phone in a crisis. Some Senator he is."

"Where did they go?" she whispered. "They were there, and they just… vanished. And I thought your father and Mr Izumi said that Digimon couldn't get through with out a permit. What were those things, if not Digimon." Pulling back slightly, she reached into her small purse, fumbling about, all the while muttering, "Daddy will know what to do. He always knows what to do."

-

The children were all huddled around the TV watching old cartoons. Manami rested against the back of the couch, Kenta leaning against her. Shakomon, Lalamon and Punimon were playing a game of Fish on the carpet with Miho, while the Yagami twins and young Ami Izumi were watching TV and gossiping about the elder Yagami child.

The cartoon cut out suddenly, and a newscaster came on, standing around the middle of what looked like middle of a battle field. People were huddling around in groups, and Helene said loudly, "That's Caleb! And Sakura."

The younger people and Digimon looked over, now fully paying attention to the TV.

"We're here at Hachiko Crossing," the reporter said, "where there was, if witnesses are to be believed, a Digimon incident. Citizens say that three Digimon, now identified as a Matadormon, Shiisamon and Sereimon, seemed to have appeared from nowhere and began to attack each other. The Digital World's Senator Taichi Yagami, and heads of the Digimon Protection Unit, Doctors Koushiro Izumi and Shuu Kido are attempting to be contacted, but most phone lines in the Tokyo area are down…"

"Will you go tell Mr Yagami," Manami said, looking at Kenta, "or should I?"

"I'll go," Kenta said, standing. "You watch the kidlets."

"Dad, there's a problem," Kenta called, while walking up the basement stairs.

"Can you give me a second, Kenta, your sister's ringing. Hello, sweetheart?" Jyou said, putting his hand over his free ear.

Hikari jumped when there was a knock on the door, while at the same time the home phone rang. Takeru smiled, and raised from the love seat the two were sitting on. "I'll get the phone, dear, you get door."

Hikari padded down the hallway towards the front door, and opened it. A skinny, dark haired man with green eyes had his hand on a young girl's shoulder, arm around a wispy blonde woman, who rested her arm on her swollen stomach. Armadimon and a small Burgemon stood at their heels.

"Hello, Hikari," Iori said cheerily, "I'm sorry, you remember Keiko, I'm sure. And Sayuri?"

"Nice to meet you," the young Hida girl said, giving a small smile as she bowed. Hikari stood out of the way, to allow the 5 in to the house.

"Sorry we're late, Hikari," Iori said as he handed his and his wife's coat to the hostess, "but there was an accident. We tried to call you, but your phone wasn't connecting. I need to speak to Koushiro and Taichi immediately."

Sliding the closet door closed, Hikari nodded, and led the Hida family into the living room. "Koushiro, Taichi," Iori said, his voice serious. "Work issue, may we talk?"

The two older men nodded, and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Jyou brushed off Kenta, "Take Sayuri downstairs to meet the others, you can tell me whatever it is in a minute. Go," Jyou said, unexpectedly raising his voice.

Kenta, knowing not to bother his father the few times that he did raise his voice, took Nobou's hand, and led him downstairs, Burgemon following along behind, waddling slightly. Mimi looked at her husband and clasped his hand, as Hikari began to sense the nerves radiating off Jyou, sat back down next to Yamato, who wrapped his arm around his sister-in-law. Just then footsteps came through, and Takeru entered the room, saying cheerily, "Guys, that was Daisuke, he says his plane has finally landed, but there might be some issues, something about an accide —" he stopped when he looked at the faces of everyone left in the room. "…What's wrong?"

Jyou bit his lip. "I don't know how to say this," he began. "Sakura just called. There was a Digimon that somehow managed to get through to our World. Two more showed up, and began a fight. Sakura and Caleb, well..." he drifted off as he watched Takeru wrap his arms around his wife as Yamato leaned away. "They lost Yuuki and Eri in the rampage. They can't find them, their phones aren't responding. It's like they disappeared."

"We have to go," Taichi said, coming out of the room. "I'm sorry, Hikari. Sweetheart," he said to Catharine, "go tell Yukiagumon, Agumon, and Tentomon they have to come now."

Catharine nodded, and left in a hurry, passing a glance at the two Takaishi's as she walked past, heading for the study. Hikari's eyes clouded over.

"What are you talking about, they can't find Eri? What do you mean?" her voice started to rise. "My baby is missing? What?" Tears slid down her soft face, and she turned to Takeru, who held her close, trying to keep his face brave, and his emotions calm to not startle his wife.

"I'm coming too," a scratchy voice said. Koemon, Gommamon and Patamon stood with Catharine and the other men's partners. Koemon puffed himself up. "I have to come. Sakura will be most upset. I'll go anywhere for her."

Patamon flew into Takeru's arms and looked up at his partner. "Touko is with Eri, she said she wanted to go off with her, to see what the fuss about that boy was about. She'll be gone, too"

Takeru kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Honey, we'll be back, I'm sure everything will be fine. Stay calm," he said firmly, kissing her again. "You know how you get when you become stressed. Stay calm, we'll work everything out."

-

The salty air blew Eri's hair over her face as she stirred. Realizing what had happened, she sat bolt upright, looking around. The odd man was no where to be found, and she couldn't see Touko, her backpack was strewn a few feet away from her. She seemed to be in the forest, but turning to the south, there was what seemed like the open beach.

"Touko?" she called out as she stood, brushing off her bare knees. Feeling something in her back pocket, she took out a small, burgundy, almost completely flat two and a half inch device, with a golden dial in the centre, under the blank screen. She started and pulled out her keys out of her bag and held them like a weapon when she heard a rustling in from the tall grass. "Who's there? Come out!"

Touko came bounding out of the grass, shark teeth bared. A large wolf with blades on his ankles and bat wing on his neck followed, snapping at Touko's heels.

"Run! Eri, run!" she screeched. Eri didn't need to be told twice in that situation. She turned to bolt, but her foot caught on a root and she fell hard, twisting her ankle. The wolf jumped over Touko, and stood directly over Eri's body, growling, drool dripping from his fangs. She began to scream, covering her face with her arms to keep the stale breath off of her.

"Eri!" Touko cried. The device that had been in Eri's pocket lay on the dirt were she fell, and the screen suddenly lit up and the gold dial twisted. Touko glowed, and her eyes went wide. Her legs grew longer, ears filled out, and a golden collar appeared on her neck. Her fur darkened to a golden blond, and large, bat like wings sprouted from her back.

"Tokomon, evolve! _Konshimon_!" The small creature flapped her wings, and flew at the wolf Digimon, legs tucked in, head down. "Sledge Dash!"

Touko smashed her head into the wolf, which was flung off of Eri, who stood, grabbing her device and backpack. She ran out of the woods, onto the sandy beach, and could hear Touko's wings batting along behind her, and the two stopped. Putting her hands on her knees, Eri took a deep breath of the air as the wind ruffled her long, waist-length hair. She looked at Touko, who was standing in the sand looking up at her, blinking her large, blue, cat like eyes.

"You evolved," she said, showing off all of her teeth with her wide smile.

"I really did, didn't I?" Touko said, stretching her wings that were so similar to Patamon's. "Finally, I thought it would never happen. I can fly, this is so cool." She rose a bit, and then completely lifted herself off the ground, and circled around Eri. "Where are we?"

Eri shrugged as a smooth voice with a slight accent cut in.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Eri Takaishi and Touko," Takenaga Genter said kindly, leaning against the oversized dog-lion hybrid Digimon. "I'm Takenaga. This is Shiisamon. We seemed to have gotten separated from our familiars."

Shiisamon glowed, and devolved to the smaller Labramon. He looked up at Takenaga, wagging his tail, and his cultured voice said, "I've locked onto Climon and Alice's scent. It's faint, but they're further to the west. Shall we continue on?"

Takenaga smiled, and turned. The two began to walk down the beach, chatting happily to each other. Eri made eye contact with Touko, who shrugged and flew after the two males. Eri stood in the sand, and the water flowed up onto the sand and over her feet onto her new sneakers. Were they honestly going to leave her there, and not tell her anything?

"Hey. _Hey_!" she yelled, running after the small group. "What is this? Why are we here, my parents told me the gate between the Digital World and ours was sealed unless for special circumstances, and even then, my uncle needs to okay it."

Takenaga stopped and turned, eyebrow raised. "There are more ways to get here then gateways through the computer. It's 2033, the world basically runs on digital networks. You don't think by now, Digimon and humans alike have figured out how to get through on their own? What of your Digimon, and Higashikawa's? You don't know if they got _through with the okay_, do you?" Turning back toward the west, he began to walk again, and glanced back, and said, "Baba needs us anyway. I've been here before, it takes about four days walk from here to her place."

"Oh, but…" Eri started and decided against finishing her question. Touko doubled back, and landed gracefully on the top of her head, and looked down into her face.

"Let's just go with them, Eri. It's bound to be better then staying around here. They seem to know where they're going."

-

Alice wrung out her hair as Sereimon floated around her. Yuuki sat in the sand, shaking his damp shirt out. Lopmon was flying around overhead, smiling as the wind blew his fur backwards.

"So, let me get this straight," Yuuki said to his teacher as she pulled a comb out of her tote and began to work it through her damp hair. "You and your brother came to Japan to bring Eri and myself to the Digital World, to help some old woman?"

"Yes, that's about right," Alice said nodding. "We also brought the Knights, but they're off somewhere else. But I'm sure they'll be fine, we'll see them in a little while, I'm sure."

She didn't get to finish, as Lopmon screeched as a sudden strong wind took him off his course and into the water. Yuuki whipped around, and ran into the water to scoop out his small partner. Holding him to his bare chest, he said softly, "Bud, you have to be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I know, Yuuki," Lopmon muttered, snuggling into him. Turning to walk out of the water, Yuuki fell on his bottom, soaking his pants that were just beginning to dry. Alice's laugh tinkled, which suddenly stopped when she realized Yuuki couldn't get up.

"Higashikawa?" She began to walk toward him. "Are you alright?"

A helmeted head came out of the water, and a Depthmon came up, claws around Yuuki's leg.

"Sereimon!" Alice called. Sereimon torpedoed towards the group of three, and spread her long fins. Yuuki grabbed onto one, and she pulled the three onto the beach. Depthmon broke away, and moved towards Sereimon, claws out.

"Icy Shard!" Nothing happened. Sereimon devolved, and was Climon once again. Depthmon lunged, and Lopmon pulled away.

"Wait!"

Yuuki's pocket glowed as the device inside of it lit up. Lopmon grew, and his fur turned to a light purple. A pair of short, skin-tight yellow shorts appeared on the longer legs, and grew large silver gauntlets out of his wrists; bandages wrapped tightly around his ankles.

"Turuiemon!" the lavender rabbit Digimon braced himself as the Depthmon turned to attack. Depthmon grabbed onto his arm, and Turuiemon uppercutted him. Depthmon went flying off, far back into the Net Ocean. Turuiemon bolted, and tackled Yuuki, who was still able to pick him up.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome," he cheered happily. "I saved Yuuki, yay."

Yuuki placed Turuiemon on the ground, who devolved into Lopmon. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the device from his pocket. It was baby pink, with a sea-foam dial.

"Ohh good," Alice came over and looked over his shoulder. "You got your DMaT, I was worried about that."

"DMaT?" Yuuki asked, looking at her. In the background, Climon was floating higher and higher out of Lopmon's reach, who had taken to staying on the ground. Lopmon was chasing her ribbon like tail in a game.

"Stands for Digital Mapping and Transmission. See?" she held out her own, which was a pale white with a rose dial. "This is mine. You can locate the others with it, as long as they're in the area. Turn the dial like this, and…" the screen lit up, and 6 little dots appeared, a white and a light pink, further east, a light red and a burgundy, which seemed to be slowly moving in their direction, and further southwest, a small orange and violet pair seemed to be not moving, just like their own dots.

"It seems that Takenaga and Eri are coming towards us. Shall we go on and meet them half way?" Alice said, pulling Yuuki's hand off in their direction. "Let's go, Climon. Lopmon."

Climon drifted in the direction that Alice was walking towards, and Lopmon, forgetting about the incident with the wind, also rose in the air, following his new friends.

-

"I'm still positive this is your fault," Kato hissed at Mamoru, who was walking towards the still pond. He looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her a huge, crooked grin.

"Who cares? This place is warm, and its just like the country," he dipped his hands in to the water and began to wash his face. "It's so nice, I haven't cleaned in a week."

Kato looked at the boy. He could have been tinier then her, and was wearing ratty clothing. There was dirt between his fingers and smudged on his face. Kato was sure he was homeless.

"Where are we, then?"

"I don't know, really. We should probably follow the stream, it's leading from that way," Mamoru said, pointing to the west. "We can see where it takes us, it's probably leading from up a hill or a mountain, though, because it's pooling into the lake, see?" he pointed towards the river, where the river flowed into the lake.

"How old are you?" Kato asked suspiciously.

"Nine? So what?" he turned his small, pointed nose up at her. She walked over to him, her combat boots crunching the damp grass. She took his shoulders and turned his face to look him in the eye.

"Are you living on the streets?" she asked softly. Mamoru's face broke, which he covered back up faster then Kato could blink.

"It's fine. We're fine," he said, pulling away and shaking his head. "Kyo protects me."

Kato looked around her. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by dense forest. The Wizarmon that had been with the boy and Kudamon had gone off to the woods to see if there were any other people around. That had been after the large explosion.

Kato had held onto the boy that had stolen her wallet when the other Digimon attacked. Kudamon had wanted to go off and join the two larger Digimon that were trying to fight it off, while the Wizarmon, who insisted upon being called Kyo, had wanted to stay and protect their partners from their. There was a sudden explosion, and when the smoke cleared, they were there in the clearing. Kudamon had insisted on searching for others, while Kyo had wanted to stay with Mamoru. Mamoru had finally convinced him to leave for ten minutes, and then to come back with news on what they had seen.

Kyo came running through the bushes, Kudamon holding on to his shoulders with his small claws.

"Mamoru," said Kyo as he came to a halt right beside his partner. Kudamon sprung off him, landing in Kato's arms. "Are you alright? I know you said ten minutes, but I didn't want to leave you for too long."

"We're fine, Kyo," Kato said scathingly. "You really shouldn't have to worry so much. What did you see, Kudamon?"

"Nothing really," Kudamon said, making his way onto Kato's shoulders once again. "No humans, at least. We saw some Monochromon, and… Well, a Dark Magic Portal."

"A what?"

"A Dark Magic Portal," Kyo answered. "Digimon from the area where I hail from, Witchenly, are able to use different types of powers, Light and Dark. The Dark Magic Portals can transfer you to where ever you have to go. I wouldn't recommend it though, it mainly works if the Digimon is of viral type. And I don't know how it would react with humans."

Mamoru held Kyo close. Kato looked at them, wondering how long the two had been together to feel that close to each other. Kudamon piped up from her shoulder, "I think we should follow the river. We saw a house at the top of that mountain, there," he turned, pointing towards the mountain towards the north. "The river seems to come from the mountain."

"See, told you," Mamo said triumphantly. "Let's go then."

He adjusted his large bag on his shoulder, and began to follow the river out to the woods, hand in hand with Kyo. Kato shrugged, and followed, ready for the adventure.

-

"You stupid fool," Lilithmon screamed as she whipped Sangloupmon. "You had one job. I gave you the power to reach your Perfect stage, and to go to the Human World to kill that girl and her little hybrid Digimon. Easy enough task, it's just a baby level and a 16 year old girl. And you failed!"

"I'm so sorry, Mistress," Sangloupmon said, shaking the blood out of his eye. "I will find them again, and kill them for you."

Lilithmon walked turned her back to him, and began to walk away. "You better, I don't wish to get my hands dirty on this matter. Now go back to Sandmountain, I'm sick of you," she waved her hand towards the Dark Portal, showing him the exit.

Walking into the small, dank bedroom, she walked up to the cradle in the centre of the room. She picked up the small, baby Kiimon and held it close to her breasts.

"Soon, my love," her deep voice hissed as she cradled the baby Digimon. "Soon we will have our revenge on Takaishi."


	6. Chapter 6

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

-

Kato sat beside the small fire pit, yawning, and started to braid her shoulder length hair for the night. Kudamon was happily munching the rice that Mamoru had pulled out of the large tote that he had with him. The two boys had gone off to look for firewood.

"You should eat," Kudamon offered, holding a claw-full of rice out to his partner. "Mamoru says there are crackers in the bag, as well as some biscuits and peanut butter, you should have some when they get back."

Kato shook her head as she began to take off her jewelry, long silver chain, and the beautiful brooch she received from the man at the bar, placing it into the small satin kerchief, and folded it up, placing it lovingly into the pocket on her dress. Feeling the weight increase, she furrowed her brow, and reached into her pocket, and pullet out her own small device. It was the palest of purples, with a shining silver dial.

"What's that?" Kudamon asked, slinking over, placing his paws on her knee. Kato shrugged as she twisted the dial, and the whole thing lit up. Kudamon pinned his ears as a high pitched buzz went off, and Kato cried out slightly, dropping her DMaT.

A map appeared on the screen, along with 5 stationary dots, the other seemed to be moving in close by. A large, glowing green dot came from the west, the direction the group of four were headed in. A rustle in the bushes followed by footsteps came and Mamoru asked quickly, "Kato, are you okay?"

The two on the ground turned to see Mamoru and Kyo rushing towards the fallen pair, each holding a small bushel of wood. Kato nodded, and stood, once again feeling short, as the boy who was half her age came up to her shoulder. He grasped her hand and smiled at her.

"It was so crazy," he began, voice rushing in his excitement. "We saw some Moosemon, oh wow, it was so cool." He walked over to the fire pit that they had made earlier in the evening, and dropped his own pile of wood in, and the flames caught it as the fire started up again. Kyo set his pile down next to it, and sat down, flipped open the bag, and began pulling out a blanket.

"Kudamon, do you have any food left for Mamo and myself, or should I make more rice?"

"No, here," handing him the small bowl of rice, Kudamon gave Kato a reproachful look, and curled up in her lap. "So what, we're sleeping in the dirt? How… old fashioned of us," he snerked. Kato sighed, as she lay down on her back, and brought her cape up and over their small bodies.

"You'll like the fresh country air," Mamoru said between mouthfuls. "Before, when my parents… Well, I used to live in the country, and the difference between here and the city is amazing. It's so relaxing in comparison."

"I lived in the city my whole life," Kato said sleepily. "I don't think I would change a thing about it. The hustle and bustle is all I know."

Mamoru shrugged as he put the bowl back in the bag. Kyo wrapped the blanket around him before he began to lie down. Mamoru sighed as he snuggled in, and Kyo whispered to him, "You sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning," and kissed the young boy's cheek.

Kato looked over at Kyo. "You need to sleep too, Kyo. In three hours, wake me up, we'll switch."

Kyo nodded, and Kato sighed as she felt Kudamon curl into the crick of her neck and licked her cheek. She began to drift off to sleep as she heard Kyo hum to himself, and the crickets chirped. Kato, for the first time in a long time, felt at peace.

-

"Yuuki," Lopmon said softly. "I'm so tired, Yuuki. We've been going all day."

Yuuki and Alice turned. Lopmon was dragging his feet in the sand, and his ears blew softly in the wind behind him. Yuuki stopped, scooping him up, and Lopmon curled deeply into his arms. He felt content as Lopmon sighed into his ear and snuggled into his body.

Climon drifted lazily out over the ocean, moonlight reflecting off her pale orange flesh, long tail flowing out behind her. She dove downwards, and came towards them, green eyes glittering. "Lopmon is right, Alice," her hum of a voice came out towards them. "We should rest, we'll be able to get to Takenaga in the morning, see where their fire is, over there?"

The crunching of the sand under their feet continued, and Alice nodded. "Would you like to stop, Yuuki?" she asked her student. "I have some canned soup packed, we can stop and eat."

Yuuki nodded.

The fire began to burn and crackle, and Yuuki began to eat, and occasionally spooned some into Lopmon's mouth. Alice, too, ate her own soup, and Climon was swimming through the ocean, gathering krill to eat.

"When will we be home?"

"It's not like your mother is ever there, does it matter?" Alice asked inquiringly.

Yuuki shrugged. "It's not just that, I still have school, you have to teach. And what about Eri? Her parents are probably worried sick."

Alice nodded. "We'll be back with them soon. I'm sure it will be like nothing even happened."

Far away, a wolf howled.

-

Eri started at the howl, and Takenaga looked behind him.

"Want me to go check it out?" Labramon asked, ears pointed in the same direction. "It doesn't sound close, but better safe the sorry." Takenaga nodded at him, and he dashed off towards the woods. He relaxed, and took a drag on his cigarette. Touko was asleep, wings folded down, long ears pinned, curled into the sand, and Eri was looking lovingly at a small strip of photos.

Takenaga snatched it out of her hand, not listening to her protests. "Who are they?" he asked.

Eri scooted to be next to him, and started pointing at her friends. "My friends. Sakura, we go to school together, my cousin Caleb, and my friend, Yuuki," her voice faltered at the end, and her face fell. "I really hope they're okay, I lost sight of them all in the explosion."

"They're fine," Takenaga said shortly. "Higashikawa is here, too. With his Lopmon." He continued on, ignoring Eri's stunned look. "You like him, don't you?" he asked, shooting her a sly look.

Eri felt the heat rise in her face, and Takenaga snorted.

"Well, we… dated briefly," she said, looking at her feet. "It never really panned out, which is unfortunate. He's just so shy, and serious, it made things difficult sometimes, so we just stopped dating. He is a really good guy, though, we're still close."

The silence went on, the waves rushing up onto the sand. Takenaga threw his cigarette onto the ground, and he and Eri watched as the small embers died out. Touko's ear twitched as the breeze ruffled her short, golden fur, and Eri tried to think of a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Mr Gen…"

"Takenaga."

"Takenaga," she began again. "How did you get a name like that with an English surname? You're British, right?"

He was silent for a moment. "My mother is Japanese," he began. "My father and her met in Paris, when she went to a gallery opening. He was there for fun, they fell in love. Very fairy tale-esque, you know? I came along, and it went to hell. Disowned," he said, catching Eri's look. "I was too different. I caused trouble, I wasn't smart, not like my perfect sister in any way. They threw me out when I was caught in a well, compromising position with my love when I was 15." He pulled another smoke from his pocket and lit it, inhaling the scent of the smoke. Eri sat in silence, not noticing that she had been stroking Labramon the whole time. He had walked back so quietly, she hadn't even noticed him.

"Where did you go?" she whispered. Takenaga shrugged.

"My Grandfather took me in, he flew me over. He was a jeweler, taught me how to do a great job on jewelry craftsmanship. He also liked to research this World in his spare time. He brought me and Alice here to meet up with each other, so we could still see each other. Labramon," he perked his ears at the sound of his name, and left Eri's side to move to Takenaga's. "We met at Baba's mansion, he was waiting there with Climon, Alice's partner."

"And I followed you home," Labramon wagged his tail as he said that. He leaned in close to Takenaga, and stared up at him with his large blue eyes, and rested his chin on his partner's knee. "We're a team, meant for each other. I could never part from you."

Takenaga looked lovingly at his partner Digimon, and rubbed him behind the ears. Eri sensed the bond between them, and looked at Touko's sleeping form, wondering if the two of them would ever feel the same way. She closed her eyes, listening to the wooshing of wind through the water, and felt that they might already be there.

-

"Get up. Eri, get up," Touko whispered in her ear. Eri couldn't figure out what was going on. Looking up, Takenaga was hurriedly stuffing the blanket she had used the night before into his bag.

"We have to get out of here," Touko hissed. "Labramon sensed something coming that is _really _not good. He took off, told us to get out of here."

"_**Sticker Blade!"**_

The large wolf that had attacked Eri and Touko the day previous sent many small blades flying towards the group of three. A large circle of light flew towards them, and stopped them in their tracks. Labramon came running out of the woods after the wolf, and body checked him downwards into the sand. The wolf bared his teeth.

"All I want is the girl," the wolf spat. "And her Digimon. Give them to me, and I will allow you and your partner to go along to safety. You don't need to be part of this."

"No way," Takenaga shook his head. "We have to get out of here. Do it, Labramon!"

A light glowed around Labramon, and he grew larger. His body filled out, and his tail grew long, thick, and golden, curling slightly around his back legs.

"Labramon! Evolve!"

A golden mane surrounded his head, his ears grew pointed, and a large single horn grew from the centre of his forehead. "_Shiisamon."_

The wolf Digimon lunged, and hit Shiisamon hard in the side. Eri was fascinated with the giant Shishi dog, who was herding the smaller Digimon away from the three of them.

"Let's go, Takenaga!" he kneeled down, allowing his partner to climb onto his golden back. Eri followed, Touko on her shoulders, and Takenaga grabbed her arms, hoisting her onto Shiisamon's back.

"Hold on!" Takenaga yelled, burying his hands in the Digimon's golden mane. Eri wrapped her arms around Takenaga's waist, while Touko sat on her lap, sitting comfortably between the two humans. Shiisamon reared up, paws glowing, teeth bared.

"_**Sekkantou!"**_ he roared as he clawed at the wolf Digimon, who was thrown off, and crashed into the sand a few meters away. Shiisamon saw the opportunity, and turned, bolting. The wind ruffled through Takenaga and Eri's hair, and she leaned against his back, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist and listened to his heartbeat.

"What was that?" she yelled over the winds.

Takenaga turned his face to her, and said loudly. "I think that was the Digimon who got through to our world when we came to get you yesterday. He must have devolved or something. Christ, he's tough."

"Here he comes!" Touko said, pulling her head back in. The Digimon was chasing them, running at a breakneck speed to catch up.

Takenaga leaned close to Shiisamon's head. "Think you can take him?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, picking up his pace. Eri shut her eyes tightly, not used to the speeds they were traveling at. Something feather-like brushed against her cheek, and she raised her hand and opened her eyes.

"Need a hand, Shiisamon?" a strange creature flew past, finwings in place of arms, long, seaweed like hair, green bug eyes, and white and orange shining scales.

"Sereimon!" Shiisamon stopped, and Takenaga slid from his back, Eri and Touko following. "If you're here, that means –"

"Takenaga!" Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at him, and gave him a soft kiss. Eri felt odd about the two of them, but was soon distracted by another figure coming closer.

"Go, Turuiemon!" Yuuki appeared, and Turuiemon lunged, hitting the wolf square in the jaw.

"_**Tokaku Tessou!**_" Turuiemon turned, silver gauntlet smashing across the wolf's muzzle. The wolf yelped, and backed off, where he backed into Sereimon who glared down at him. Spreading her wings, she sent a furry of ice shards out at him.

Sangloupmon felt that escape was needed. He needed to regroup, rethink what he was going to do to bring the girl back to Lillithmon. He bolted towards the woods, tail between his legs.

"Woo," Alice said cheerfully, arms in the air, spinning around. Yuuki smiled at Eri, and Turuiemon devolved to Lopmon, who flew onto Yuuki's head.

"Yuuki, we won. We won!"

Yuuki looked about him, and spotted Takenaga and Alice holding each other close, and frowned slightly. Eri grasped Yuuki's arm, and pulled him close, and met his eyes.

"What's going on here? It would be nice if someone would explain some of this to me. And who are you?"

Alice let go of Takenaga, and sat in the sand. "It would be nice to have a break. Introduce ourselves." She held her hand out to Eri. "I'm Alice Genter, I taught Higashikawa for a week leading up to our transportation. You might want to sit down, it's a long story…"

-

"I spy with my little eye, something that is grey!" Mamoru called out behind him.

Kato stumbled on the ground, not used to the terrain change. Mamoru was walking up the hill easily in his runners, while Kyo was puffing along, trying to stay close behind him. Kudamon was finding it easy to climb up the hilly side, and was even ahead of Mamoru.

"A rock. A rock, a rock, a fucking _rock!"_ Kato said, stumbling again, and giving up, staying on the ground where she fell. She picked up a rock and threw it into the trees, and leaned down, pressing her forehead to the ground, feeling tears rise.

"Kato," she heard a whisper. She looked into Kudamon's face, and he pressed himself close to her, offering her words of comfort. "It's okay Kato. We'll find people soon, we'll find a way home, everything is going to be okay."

Kato stood, blinking back her tears, and picked up Kudamon. She knew crying in that situation would achieve nothing, but they had been gone for over a day now, with no one in sight, excluding the Moosemon that Mamoru and Kyo had seen last night.

"Miss Kato, Kudamon," Kyo whispered loudly. "Come here, slowly, please."

Kato turned, coming face-to-face with six brown birds that came up to her thigh. They looked angry, like they were about to charge. A large lump was on the one in the middle's head.

"Run!" Kyo yelled, grabbing Mamoru's hand, and began pulling him off in the direction they were going in.

"No, Kyo!" he pulled back. "We have to help Kato!"

The birds charged, silver helmets gleaming in the sunlight. Kyo ran forward, charging the end of his staff, and shooting a light out at one of the birds, who fell. The other's kept coming towards them. Kato felt the device she had placed in her pocket the night before vibrate, and a light emitted from it.

Kudamon leapt forward, and began to glow. Kato shielded her eyes from him, and heard his oily voice cry out, "_Kudamon, evolve. Reppamon!"_

The large, helmeted fox stood where Kudamon had been before, and Kato repeated his new name under her breath. His large blade tail twitched, and Kato noticed for the first time it seemed to have a life of its own. The birds, taken aback by the sudden transformation, went to attack.

"Kyo, you take the left side, I'll take the right," Reppamon yelled. He and Kyo rushed the Digimon, and began attacking in their own way.

"What just happened?" Kato asked Mamoru, who shrugged.

Reppamon was clawing at one of the birds, while the other two snuck up behind him. His tail lashed out, catching their feet, and throwing them off balance, and tripping them over.

"It's not enough," Kyo called out. "There's too many of them between the two of us." One of the birds was pecking at his hands, which were over his face, while the others where trying to plow him over. Reppamon ran into them, knocking them off, while slashing backwards with his tail to warn the birds against returning.

Mamoru shivered, and pulled his hoodie closer to his body. It suddenly felt very strange, very cold. Winds blew hard around them, and everyone stopped when a small, shadowy figure appeared at the end of the path they were on.

A stooped figure of a woman seemed to glide towards them. As she got closer, They noticed her snow-white hair, greying face, and the same zipper-mouth that Kyo had. She raised her staff, and in a booming voice, called out to the birds, "They mean you no harm. Leave them be."

The birds did as the old woman said, all running off, cawing to themselves. Kyo and Reppamon stood defensively in front of their partners, ready to fight if needed.

"Don't be silly, boys," her crickety voice said. "Even if I was here to fight, two Adult levels couldn't bring me down. I am Babamon, and we need to leave, quickly."

Kato felt herself levitate slightly in the air, and looked over to Mamoru's horrified face; he was floating also. Reppamon devolved, while Kyo stayed in his preferred Wizarmon form. Babamon was floating along beside them, and her deep voice seemed to ring inside their heads. "Don't worry children, it will be done soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

-

Takeru knocked softly on the bedroom door, and pushed it open with his hip, carrying a tray of pancakes. Patamon fluttered out from behind him and landed on the bed, next to Tailmon, and curled up next to her. Takeru neared the bed, and placed the tray on the edge. Hikari walked out of their walk-in closet, in her large terry-cloth robe, and lay on the bed, next to her partner and their spouses.

She sighed as she plopped a pancake onto her plate, and leaned back. Takeru leaned towards her, and pulled a small bracelet out of his pocket. Grasping his wife's wrist, he unhooked the small bracelet, and clasped it. Hikari stared at it in awe for a moment, tracing the swirling design with her finger.

"Where did you find it?" she asked softly as Tailmon and Patamon came closer. Hikari leaned into her husband's tall, broad form, and clasped his hand softly.

"I found it in Eri's room," he began slowly. "I didn't know what it was doing there. Didn't you say you lost it in college? I remember how sad you were, I knew it was important to you."

Tailmon grasped her partner's wrist, murmuring softly, "I remember this."

Hikari twisted her body to place a soft kiss on her husband's lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head upon hers. They sat, holding each other, in silence, until Takeru broke it.

"Have you been able to, well, _feel_ her?" Hikari shook her head as she moved to a easier position and began to help herself to pancakes.

"I've gone," she said, between mouthfuls. "Over the past three days. I've talked to everyone I've come across, no one has seen her, or Higashikawa. But," she continued on at the sight of Takeru's face, "I've felt her. I don't know where in _that_ World she is, but I can feel her presence. She's alive. Slight bit of nerves, but all the same, in one piece and being taken care of," she cut a stack of pancakes, and gave a small smile. "It's going to be okay."

"Will she be coming home?" he whispered softly. Hikari pushed a forkful of pancakes into Takeru's mouth, and kissed his lips again afterwards. Takeru felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hikari let her walls down.

"I'm sure she will be. I'm positive she'll be home, and she'll be fine."

-

Kato leaned against the railing of the balcony, damp hair blowing in the wind. It was early, she didn't know the time, but it was pitch black out. Mamoru and Kyo were curled up in their bunk, while Kudamon was also asleep in their very comfortable, feathery bed.

They had been at Baba's mansion for two days now, and Kato had never been treated so well in her life. But something still felt off about the world they were in. The house was big, and practically empty. The only beings that were in it was the Babamon herself, and her Burgemon servants. Kudamon had joked that maybe she was just cranky and liked to be on her own, but Kato couldn't see it, she was too good natured.

She rested her chin on the high railing, and looked off down the mountain towards the beach. The little fire that had been burning all night was being put out, and the eight figures around it were moving about, packing up, and patting down the fire. Feeling a small brush against her back, she jumped, and turned, to come face to face with Baba who was carrying a small Chibikiwimon in her arms.

"I see you're up," she began, placing her small bird on the ledge next to Kato. "And clean. Would you like some breakfast? I can have the Burgemon whip you up something, it would be no trouble."

Kato nodded. "Something small, and light. Like some fruit, perhaps?"

Baba nodded, her large earrings clicking together. "Yes, yes, of course."

Turning to leave, her eye was caught by the moving people down by the beach. Her small mouth turned into a smile. "Good, they're coming. I think I will have the Burgemon make a large meal after all, in celebration. If that's okay with you. Mamoru, Kyo and Kudamon can help themselves when they get up. It will be a buffet," she clapped her hands. "How grand."

She patted the Chibikiwimon on the head, who cooed, and walked back into the large bedroom, padding softly to not disturb the sleeping boys. Kato leaned against the railing watching the group as they began to walk towards the mountain. She picked up the small, fluffy, helmeted bird, and moved to walk back into their bedroom, wondering what the others would be like.

-

They had been walking for hours now. How much time had gone by, Eri wasn't sure, but the sun had been rising when they got up, and now it was high in the sky. Her shoe scuffed dirt as she slipped slightly on the loose ground, and a hand met her arm to hold her up to keep her from falling.

"Be careful," Yuuki smiled as he warned her. "The ground is slippery and loose here."

"We don't want to lose you, Clumsy," Takenaga called back. He was walking a bit ahead with Alice, Labramon and Climon floating along behind. "We might need you later."

Touko landed softly next to her, and folded her wings up behind her. Eri reached towards her to pat her head.

"I wish I could evolve again," Touko cooed as Eri rubbed her ears, "so I could carry you up the mountain."

The group began to walk again, and ahead, Takenaga, Alice and the Digimon stopped to let them catch up. Takenaga looked at Labramon.

"That's not a bad idea. How many can we fit on your back?"

"_Maybe_ three?" Labramon said after some thought. "We could try to fit you all on, but all of you are really long legged, so it might not work."

"I can carry you," Climon offered to Alice. "Remember, how I used to take you flying over the ocean when you were young?"

Alice took Climon and her hands and spun her around. "Oh course. Do you think you can still try?"

"Only one way to find out!"

The next thing Eri knew, she was on Shiisamon's back, in Yuuki's lap, arms tight around Takenaga. Touko and Lopmon were curled safely between the two. Eri closed her eyes, hating the sensation of moving at such a high speed.

Sereimon and Alice were far in the sky, and Alice called back, "I can see Baba and the others ahead; we shouldn't be that far off."

They glided on up the mountain, getting higher and higher. Yuuki heard Eri gasp quietly as he felt his stomach drop, and he rested his chin on her shoulder to show comfort. She twisted her neck slightly to look at him, and attempted to give him one of her wide smiles.

They came to a stone ledge, Shiisamon landing softly on all four paws. The three smoothly dismounted, and Touko held Lopmon gently in her teeth as she flew off Shiisamon, who was glowing in preparation to devolve.

Alice was off in the distance, waiting with Climon, who had gone back to lazily drifting about. Eri was still for a moment as the boys went on, watching Alice smile to herself as the salty air blew her clothes and hair around her. She seemed to feel Eri staring at her, and she turned, smiling and tucking a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"Come on, they're waiting!"

They made their way over to her, and Eri felt the warm wind go through her hair. She looked down towards Touko, who's floppy ears blew in the wind. She fluttered up to Eri's shoulder as the group made their way down the hill.

The group was waiting for them at the bottom, a small, stooped woman who's hair was tied back in a tight bun in a flowing green robe, a half-starved young woman, a small boy holding one of her hands, and a Wizarmon holding his other.

"Baba," Takenaga hollered, as Alice bent to kiss both of the old woman's cheeks. "What the hell, you said we'd land together. Also," he waved his hand dismissively at the other two children, "you've been going on and on about how Alice and I needed to take care of these kids, and look at the ones you're watching they look like they're about to fall over at any second."

Kato shook Mamoru off her hand, and took a few steps towards Takenaga, anger showing on her thin features. She had met that man, the Creep, as she had called him when she got home to Mako, who was waiting up. She opened her mouth, and let out a shriek.

"You! You, from the bar. You brought us here, didn't you!"

Baba rested a withered old hand on Kato's as she began to struggle to remove the brooch with the intent to throw it at him. "Kato, dear, flying off the handle isn't going to solve your problems. We're going to have to work on that, won't we." she slid her focus to Takenaga and raised her eyebrow. "There was a glitch, I'm sorry. You try forcing one of the sealed gates open. See how you do. I had my servants make you a nice breakfast, really, quite delicious. And take a bath, Takenaga, you smell like you haven't washed in days."

She clapped her hands together, creating a large golden mist that shrouded the group. Yuuki felt a pull in his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He felt someone to his right grab his upper arm. Turning to look, Eri had her eyes firmly shut, Touko balanced on her head, wings folded down. Looking at the surrounding group, they seemed calm, like they were used to this.

"Yuuki," Lopmon's voice sounded compressed, and he snuggled deeper into Yuuki's arms. "Yuuki, what's going on?"

Yuuki tried to answer, but no words could leave his mouth. Baba's face turned to him, and her voice rang in his head.

"Do not worry. Be calm, we'll be there soon."

-

Mamoru popped bite-sized waffles the Kyo had been cutting up into his mouth as the older children talked to Baba. Lopmon, Konshimon and Kudamon were rolling a soda can across the floor, in a kind of strange sort of soccer game.

"So," Kato leaned on the heels of her hands as she watched Kudamon get plowed over by the golden can. "Let me get this straight. You," she shot an angry look at Takenaga and Alice, who were sitting oddly, uncomfortably close to each other, "brought us to some alternate dimension, which, by the way, has been totally illegal since 2012, so we can get _your_," a look to Baba, "Bread and Breakfast running again? Are you _serious?_"

Baba cleared her throat. "Well, dear. There is quite a bit more to it then that. Marinangemon, the guardian of the Net Oceans, has gone missing. Strange activities have been going on out there, they're building some sort of fortress. It's keeping all my clients away."

She paused to take a sip of the tea that a Burgemon had just placed in front of her. "And it's more then that, it makes me nervous, seeing all that activity out there…" she drifted off, taking another sip of her tea.

Kato saw her exchange a look with the Genter twins, and suddenly felt a nervous chill run through her. She felt a hand brush her arm, and jumped in a slight fright, turning and looking into the eyes of Yuuki, who shared her nervous expression. She knew she wasn't alone in the thought that something was being left out.

Eri put down her spoon, big smile on her face. "Right, then," she downed her tea. "That's all we need to do?"

She hadn't noticed their looks, obviously, just happy to be in a warm house with a wonderful buffet. Yuuki tried to get her attention, but she was off, going to the large door to look off to the ocean, where earlier that day they had woken.

Yuuki sighed, and Lopmon leapt into his lap, staring up into his eyes. He hugged his small Digimon, and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. We'll go."

Baba clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful," her voice cracked a little as she said it. "You must all spend the night of course. Rest up. We can get you out there first thing in the morning."

-

Lady Lilithmon sat in her throne room, long dark hair let down, small curls twisting around her face. The room was dead silent, the way she liked it. She watched the screens that were up against the wall, as the shots showed different angles of Marinangemon's former sector. She had taken over over a month ago, it was the easiest place to takeover without someone noticing.

There was a rap on the door.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Enter," she drawled.

Dagomon shuffled in, his tentacles rubbing against each other, making a sickening slithering noise. Lilithmon wrinkled her nose at his stench, he smelled of raw sewage. But he was easy enough to persuade to work for her, bringing him out of the Dark Ocean was a simple enough. All he had to do was promise to follow her commands, and he'd be free.

"My Lady," he bowed to her, head brushing the stone ground. "It is an honor to serve you. I will defeat those children for you."

Lilithmon rose, making her way to the screens. She played with a lock of her hair as she stared into the center moniter.

"Good, good," she turned to look at him, her blank, heavy lidded eyes almost staring through him. "You're dismissed."

She heard his shuffling stagger as he left the room, and she turned back to the screen. The small Marinangemon lay, chained, battered and bruised, in a small holding cell.

-

Sorry for the short chapter. It'll go back to it's normal length next chapter.

Also, I'll try to update at the beginning of every month from now on. Chapters may come earlier by a bit, but I'll set my deadline for every month. Sorry for the long updates !


	8. Chapter 8

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

-

The group of twelve marched on, Eri and Touko bringing up the rear. They had gotten up before dawn, and had eaten a hearty breakfast, as per Baba's orders. They had stocked their bags well for the trek, to make sure that they had enough food and water to support themselves for however long they were gone for.

Baba had apologized for not being able to take them, but she had an important meeting to go to, and her powers were limited. So the others decided to walk, it was only supposed to be a half mile to the Trailmon's Cave.

Eri drudged along behind, Touko sitting on her shoulder, feeling tired from the constant walking. She glanced over at Kato, who was yawning wildly, trying to wrangle her thick hair into a knot on the top of her head. There was a scrabbling sound, faint at first, until it became louder and louder. The group stopped, looking around.

"What's that?" Mamoru whispered, taking a few steps closer to Kyo, and holding him tight.

Alice looked down at the ground, which was shaking slightly, as pebbles bounced slightly in their spot. The ground began to crumble, and as the rocks fell, they could barely hear her raised scream.

"_Run!" _

They bolted, Alice grabbing Mamoru and hoisting him up, worrying about him not being able to keep up with his little legs. Kato stumbled as a rock crashed next to her and Kudamon. Yuuki turned, Lopmon's ears flopping over his face, grasping for Eri's hand. Their fingers met briefly, before large rocks separated them once more. Takenaga grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him back just before another rock hit him.

It was over as fast as it had begun.

Alice, Mamoru and Kyo were wrapped around each other, Climon hiding beneath the Wizarmon's cape. Takenaga's arms were around Yuuki, who was white as a sheet, staring at the fallen rock wall where Eri and Touko had just been standing.

"No…" he whispered hoarsely. "She… She was right there. What is going on?"

Takenaga exchanged a brief look with Alice, who held Mamoru even closer. She cleared her throat, and said, "I don't think this was an accident. The ground at the base of the mountain is loose, but there has never been a rock slide, or any sort of earthquake on the mountain. It's just not possible here."

"Did the old bat set us up?" Kato called from a few feet away. Takenaga turned sharply, releasing Yuuki from his grasp, brow furrowed, crying out.

"Never. That woman would never betray us. Not ever. No, this is the work of another."

He walked toward the fallen wall, pressing his hand against the cool surface. Labramon walked patiently to his side, and raised up onto his back legs, sniffing the rocks.

"I'm sure we can get to them. There are air flows through certain areas, I can smell it."

Takenaga turned to the rest of the group, placing his hand on Labramon's head. Alice rose, taking his other hand.

"You go on ahead," he said. "With the others. Labramon and I will get her back."

Alice nodded, kissing his knuckles. She turned to leave, the others moving to follow her. Yuuki and Lopmon didn't move from where they were standing.

"I'm coming with you. Its my fault she's down there, I could have grabbed her."

Takenaga wrapped his arm around the younger boy as Labramon evolved.

"You don't have to Higashikawa. But," he hoisted himself up onto Shiisamon's back, and offered his hand to Yuuki, "you should do as your heart guides you. It is always the right thing, I've known that my whole life."

-

Eri stirred as a soft breeze played across her face. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark. Sitting up, she looked about her, trying to remember what happened. A faint dripping could be heard far away from where she sat.

She raised herself to her feet, steadying herself, raising a hand to her head. Looking up, she saw the tiniest pinprick of light from where she fell. Taking a few steps forward, she heard a scrabbling, scraping noise, stopping her in her tracks.

"Eri! You're awake, thank goodness, I was worried sick!" Touko landed gently on her shoulder. "I was off, looking for a way out. There's a pond, a ways off over-there, I'm sure there's a way to get out through there."

She jumped, fluttering to the floor. "Follow me."

The walk was long and dark. Eri wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, wishing she had taken Kato's cloak when the older girl had offered it earlier. Touko glided on, flapping her leathery wings on occasion.

She stopped, landing, and pointed, like an animal after it's prey. Eri stopped, taking a shaking breath, whispering Touko's name under her breath.

"There's something here," Touko said to her partner, standing in front of Eri as if to guard her. "Show yourself!"

Eri's ears tingled, and she heard it, faint at first, the snarling of an animal. It padded closer, and Touko bared her teeth, pinning her ears back. The wolf came into view once more, drool dropping out of his mouth and on to the floor.

"Eri, get back," Touko called. Eri tensed up, taking a few steps away from Sangloupmon, who was eying her hungrily.

He lunged, mouth wide, aiming for Eri's neck. Touko flew up, knocking him back, away from her partner. She bit down on his ear, distracting him. Sangloupmon snarled, and shook her off, pressing his paw onto her neck. A long thin blade came from his paw.

"Don't even try, you mongrel," he spat. Eri let out a whimper as it traced Touko's prominent cheekbone, blood welling up through the delicate fur. "This will be painless, and then I'll take the girl back to my mistress."

He opened his mouth wide as he prepared to spear the small Digimon, leaning forward as if to take a bite out of her. It was cut short, however, when he looked up, and a large rock whacked him hard in the face.

Eri stood, panting, holding the rock. Touko fluttered over, standing in front of her partner, snarling. Sangloupmon lay on a heap on the floor, blood flowing freely from between his eyes. He shuddered out a long, wet whistling breath as he rolled back onto his paws.

It happened in almost one fluid motion. Sangloupmon lunged, mouth wide, blades pointed towards them, giving off a glint. Touko raised herself up, and a glow went off from Eri's DMaT.

"Konshimon, evolve!"

Touko closed her eyes as she grew, legs changing positions to a more human shape. Her paws elongated into clawed hands and feet. Golden fur molted, revealing creamy flesh underneath. Her ears came back, becoming pointed, while her leathery wings began to sprout feathers and another pair grew from her lower back.

Her eyes opened, revealing the same cat-like appearance, and she smiled revealing her pointed teeth. Robes circled her body before resting softly against her skin, and a golden Holy Ring placed itself upon her wrist.

**"****Gazardmon!"**

"Touko?" Eri gasped at the Angel Digimon before her. Sangloupmon didn't falter. He crashed into Gazardmon's stomach, who fell to the floor. She rolled on top of him, and pulled him into the air.

"You will leave us be," she called to him as she dangled him by the scruff of his neck. Sangloupmon struggled, trying to snap at her hands. "Did you really think that was going to do anything?"

She dropped him, and he crumpled on the stone floor. Eri took a few steps back and he struggled, worried about him coming after her once more. Touko spread her wings, and clapped her hands together, creating a ball of light.

_**"**__God Typhoon!"_

Holding it above her head, she shot it down towards Sangloupmon, who froze in his tracks.

He seemed to almost melt away in front of Eri's eyes. Touko landed softly beside her partner, staring at him in an almost impassive way as they watched him. Eri reached and clasped Touko's hand, and leaned against her. Taking a deep breath as Sangloupmon fully disappeared, Eri asked softly, "Where did he go?"

"Away," Touko crooned, nuzzling Eri's hair. "To the Negative Dimension. It will be almost impossible for him to get out."

A golden glow seemed to come from ahead, and a warm brush of air blew at the pair. Touko took to the sky again, ready to fight to protect Eri once more.

"Touko? Is that you?" Takenaga called out, as Shiisamon landed on the ground. Yuuki dismounted, Lopmon on his head, and ran towards Eri, scooping her into his arms.

"We were so worried about you," he whispered in her ear. "Takenaga, too."

The older boy shrugged, while burying his hands deep into Shiisamon's mane. Touko devolved, fluttering over towards Shiisamon's hindquarters, landing gently.

"Yeah, well, Baba made me swear to take care of you. Now," they swung around to face the three. "Get on. Alice will have the Trailmon ready to go by now, we'll need to catch up."

-

Kudamon watched Kato from the roof of the Trailmon as she nibbled on an apple that Babamon had packed in Alice's bag. She had been sullen all morning, and it had gotten worse since the accident. He slunk over to her, crawling onto her shoulder.

She turned her head a bit to look at him, and gave him one of her crooked smiles. Kudamon licked her cheek, and she gave him a soft rub behind his ears.

"I'm okay, Kudamon, don't worry about it," she sighed and closed her eyes as he crawled up and sat on her head. "I'm just so exhausted, I don't think I'm cut out to be an Adventurer."

"It would help if you _ate_ more," Alice said, wandering over, sitting down next to the pair. Kudamon clenched his teeth as he felt Kato shift and tense up beneath him, as she often did when she heard the dreaded word. Alice waved her hand, ignoring them, and continued on, "It's been two hours. We have to continue on to MarinAngemon's, Takenaga and the others will catch up."

She held out a hand to Kato, who stared at it, eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know that they'll… _catch up_?" she asked, rolling her lips back to show her crooked teeth. "They could be dead, for all you know. It wouldn't be fair to them, leaving. Hell, we should go _find_ them."

Alice sighed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her DMaT. She pressed the centre button, and turned the dial so it clicked three times, showing a small message.

_A -_

_got Eri, we're moving on ahead. What do you want to do?_

_- T_

"See? They're _fine_, Kato," she said patiently. "Now please, get in the Trailmon. I'll message Takenaga if that will make you feel better."

Kato rolled her eyes as she stood, and walked off, pulling Kudamon off her head and holding him close.

"The way people act around here, you'd think I was younger then Mamo," she muttered under her breath.

Pushing Kudamon through the high porthole, Kato grabbed on to the bar, and hoisted herself up. Mamoru's mousy head popped out, and he grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Kato," he wheezed as he pulled on her arms. "Climb up a bit, help me out here!"

She slipped through the porthole, with a resounding _shit_ as she fell on her chin. She stood, brushing her knee off, looking about her. A scrabbling was heard as Kudamon clawed his way up the side, leaping onto Kato's head from the port.

Kyo was adjusting levers at the front of the ship, back turned to the group, as Climon drifted towards Kato, Kudamon and Mamoru as Alice hoisted herself through the porthole, closing and bolting it.

"Better buckle up," her echoing voice reverberated around the hollow Trailmon. "This will be a bumpy ride."

-

"Her power is growing," the steady voice of the great angel went on without stopping as Baba came into the room. "At an alarming rate. Soon she'll be able to overtake the rest of us. Babamon," he turned his helmeted head towards the old woman. "The Genter children and their partners, are they watching the unawakened Celestial? And the Seraphimon Hybrid?"

"They're doing as their told," she nodded. "The children need to harness the renewed power that I had Takenaga bind to their pendants. In time, they will learn how to use their full power."

"Good," Dominimon nodded, placing his hands on the table. He peered through his visor at the small group of lesser Digimon. "What do you know?"

A small Monodramon came forward, head bowed. "My Lord, as you know, Lilithmon's power is growing. Since the defeat of Minervamon, she gained her ability to mix the Data of Digimon to create new forms. The only reason she could possibly want to take MarinAngemon is to control his large domain, and well…" he drifted off, raising his head slightly.

The high angel seemed to know where it the small Digimon was going, and nodded. The little Digimon looked relieved, and fled from the room, head down once more.

Dominimon looked around the table, to the group of Protectors. Babamon adjusted her large bangled bracelets as he began to speak again.

"If Lilithmon has taken over MarinAngemon's castle, that means she will have access to all that inside. Including the Parallelmon that's hidden deep within the dungeon. If she figures out how to get her hands on it, surely, she will succeed in her awful plan."

He paused, allowing the Table to absorb all of the given information.

"And we will all be doomed."


	9. Chapter 9

Gamma Goblins - Drea O

Warnings - Violence, death, incest, dub-con, and mentioned abuse. This does have quite a bit of the original Chosen in it, but it's mainly focused around the new group, as well as a slight cross over from another fandom.

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Summary - Post 02; The year is 2033, and Digimon and humans are no longer allowed to go through the Digital Gate without clearing it with the government. After two strangers appear, the world begins to glitch, and a new set of Chosen are taken to the Digital World to save it from an old enemy that had been gone for many years.

-

The dank chamber was completely silent, save the breathing of the figures snuggled up in bed. Lilithmon's face was serene as she snuggled the young Phascomon close to her. The stillness of the air was broken with the faintest of whispers of wind, which curled its way around the corners of the room, wrapping itself around Lilithmon like a cold embrace.

She shifted herself, releasing her Child, and opened her eyes as a weight pressed down upon her, and she whispered, almost hungrily, "You're coming back to me."

"Soon," his oily voice crooned to her. "I still need more Data, and you'll have to take me back to get at the little one and his partner. And we'll kill them," Lilithmon could see his face as the wind tightened itself, forming his split face, as the lips formed the words. She leaned upward, hungry for the ghost's kiss, but there was nothing but air. The wind broke, leaving her cold and lonely.

She sat in the darkness, and Phascomon sighed and slept on, as though nothing had happened.

"Takaishi, you took the most important thing to me, so now I will take the most thing to you."

-

The pinching and biting and stinging stopped briefly as a woman's harsh voice called out overhead. The Evilmon that had been hurting him stopped as the door creaked open, revealing the tall, imposing frame of his captor and her child.

She took a few steps towards him, while her minions cleared the way around them, allowing her access to his limp form. He looked into her heavy lidded eyes, and she picked him up off the floor with one hand, and looked at him, eyebrow cocked.

"MarinAngemon," Lilithmon's deep voice rang around the dungeon. Many Evilmon shied away, as others began to squawk and flutter about. Phascomon bared his fangs, and beat his paws against the Lilithmon's garment. "You've been locked away for weeks now. Everyday, we do more and more to get information out of you, and you never crack."

Lilithmon gripped him tighter, and he felt his eyes bulge from the lack of oxygen. "Where is Parallelmon?"

He gave off a few shuttering breaths before hissing, "I'd rather lose my Data to you then tell you where it is hidden."

The Evilmon hissed as Lilithmon's upper-lip curled back, showing her pointed fangs as her black eyes flashed. She threw him to the ground, and MarinAngemon felt his brain jostled around inside his skull. Lilithmon raised her foot, kicking him in the face.

The Evilmon fell silent as she turned to leave.

"You pieces of crap better have done away with him by the time I return," there was a choking breath as MarinAngemon attempted to keep breathing. "Parallelmon will be found one way or another, MarinAngemon. You telling me would have been much easier then wasting precious resources, but alas, I suppose I couldn't expect you to help me after taking your castle out from under you."

She ran her hand over Phascomon's head, who cooed in pleasure.

"Farewell, MarinAngemon."

-

"Please fasten your seat-belts and make sure your chairs are in an upright position," the woman's cool voice came out of the loudspeakers that were mounted on the walls. "We will be entering the Net Ocean in **three**…"

Kato smiled at Mamoru's nervous expression as he took a few stuttering, deep breaths to calm himself. She reached across the aisle, grasping his hand, as Kyo looked on enviously from his own chair.

"…**two**…"

Alice leaned back, turning her face to the ceiling, closing her eyes. Climon drifted over and wrapped her tail around Alice's body. Alice smiled at her, and pulled her into her body, resting her chin on her head.

"**One**."

There was a moment of silence as the Trailmon hit the water, sending waves up around the metal beast. Mamoru twisted in his chair, giving off a small squeak and squeezing his eyes shut.

The Trailmon drifted slowly downwards in the water. Alice undid her belt, and walked over to the control panel, looking at the buttons and out the window in front of her.

"What now?" Kato asked, her voice low. Mamoru had undone his seat-belt, and had crawled into the chair next to her.

Alice shrugged, and opened her mouth to speak. She didn't get a chance to respond however, as the Trailmon shuddered, and lurched forward. She grasped the edge of the panel, fingers turning white as she was thrown forward. Trailmon made a sound of metal on metal, and shook violently.

Mamoru began breathing heavily, and wrapped his hands up in Kato's cloak. Kyo jumped up, running to him, and Mamoru reached out and pulled him close so he was sandwiched between the two. "Are we going to drown?"

"I knew it," Kato whispered, pressing his head against her heart. "Oh God, oh _God, _we're going to die here, and I never got to fix anything, I never made amends with my step-father, I never got my high school diploma, I–"

The Trailmon suddenly stopped shaking, and surged forward, as the engine roared to life, propelling them forward at such a pace that had them moving much quicker than any of them had ever moved before.

The cool woman's came out over the loud speaker. "Transformation to submarine mode complete. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Mamoru relaxed in Kato's arms, and walked to the large window out in front, next to Alice. Feeling a nudging against his hand, he took Kyo's massive gloved one, and kissed his partner's cheek.

"It's so beautiful."

The dark water swirled around them as they torpedoed through it, sending off small waves. A large school of Swimmon went past, darting in and out of the waves, as a large Whamon floated lazy in the distance on his back. Below there was a family of Shakomon on a large rock, croaking their happiness out, sending large bubbles up to the ocean's surface. Alice sighed, and gave a small laugh as Climon wrapped her tail around Alice's long body.

"My home is the ocean," her voice cooed. "One of the most peaceful yet dangerous places, in any world. One must tread carefully while being here."

They propelled through the water at super-speeds, sending torrents of water out behind them. Kato relaxed in her seat, allowing Kudamon to crawl onto her lap and curl up. Through chasms they went, until they reached the entrance of a large, dark cave, and the Trailmon stopped, pulling up short.

"This is it," Alice whispered. "The sea entrance to MarinAngemon's palace."

Kato walked over to the group of four, standing next to Alice.

"So, what," she asked, "do we just go in, or what?"

Alice pressed her lips together, and nodded, though her face looked concerned. The Trailmon took her order, and began to go forth once more. Darkness overtook the children and their partners. The only light was that of Climon's glowing green eyes. Not even Mamoru's pale, slightly glowing complexion, was visible. Kyo pulled his staff out from inside his sleeve, and gave it a wave, sending a warm light to wash over the group, and it hung in the air.

Mamoru twisted his neck around rapidly, eyes growing more and more concerned as the seconds passed in the silent, black cave. He cleared his throat before piping up horsely, "There's someone in here with us."

As soon as it was said, many screeches were heard as many large, blue-finned creatures began to throw themselves at Trailmon. One of the hook toothed, frog Digimon was seen in the light as it drifted past the large window. Kyo gasped.

"Hangyomon!"

"Does this thing have a fighting mechanism?" he asked quickly.

"Set up complete," the loudspeakers said. "Torpedos armed."

Climon drifted to the middle of the Trailmon, eyes on Alice, who nodded, and held up her DMaT. Climon glowed as her body lengthened, as the goose-pimpled flesh fell away, revealing shining white and orange scales. A mane of green hair grew, and her tail and fins became stronger more fish like, able to support her body.

"Climon evolve, _Sereimon_!"

Alice ran over to a small door, and opened it, pulling out a long torpedo. Sereimon glided in to it's spot, and Alice closed the door. She looked at Mamoru, who nodded, and yelled, "Fire!"

Trailmon obliged, and began to rumble, sending it's weapons, and Sereimon, out into the ocean. She glided with the torpedos, maneuvering through them to not set them off. Fluttering, she stretched her fins, and the echoing cry came from around them, "_**Icy Shard!"**_

While many of the bullets of ice hit the Hangyomon, they kept going. The torpedos careened into a wall, sending rocks to fall about, hitting a few of them in the process. But still they kept coming.

"Kudamon," Kato said, almost pleadingly. "There's too many. What are we going to do?" Kudamon crawled up onto her shoulder, and rubbed his face against hers.

"There's nothing we can do, for now," he said sadly. "All we can do is watch."

Alice shook her head, and gritted her teeth. "No, we can't just watch.…"

Sereimon arched her back and let out a screech as she was stabbed hard in the back by a Hangyomon's trident, and another chewed on her tail.

"…All we need is a little belief."

The brooch that Alice had worn with care lit up, the star that had been etched into the wrist glowing pink. Alice's DMaT began to _wurr _and_ hiss_ as the dial spun so fast that it was almost impossible to see. Sereimon began to glow pink as well, her body twisting away from the Hangyomon.

"Sereimon _super_ evolve…"

Her body lengthened, becoming more snake-like, until she was longer then Trailmon. The scales were replaced with soft, smooth fur, two red stripes appearing around both her neck, and the edge of her tail. Long thin bones came from the sides of her face, and a beautiful plumage of silvery feathers. A silver plate of armour with the Star of Light covered her entire face, and a Holy Ring placed itself delicately around the edge of her tail.

"_Coatlmon!__**"**_

The Hangyomon looked at her, and moved in, ready for the fight. Many of them had raised their spears, in preparation to strike her once more. Coatlmon twisted, and swam off, the group of Hangyomon chasing after her. She turned to face her attackers, teeth bared, and cried out, which seemed to shake the entire ocean.

The ground began to shake, sending up stalagmites of frozen ice up through the floor, trapping a few of the Hangyomon, as though they were in a prison. Many went to grab at the columns, but were frozen when their flesh hit.

The large army stopped, staring at the destruction that Coatlmon had caused. Many hissed and shook their spears, snarling, baring their teeth. A large, fat Hangyomon, who wore a small headdress made out of stones, swam out in front of the rest, and turned to them, gesturing at Coatlmon, while making strange gurgling noises.

Coatlmon strained her ears. While many Digimon spoke the language of humans, the Hangyomon kept their own language from their creation period. They seemed to be discussing her, however, and the large Hangyomon seemed to give some sort of order, while the others rushed past, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

Coatlmon drifted lazily in the water, feeling the currents push her long body back and forth. She felt the power of her long, strong, muscled body, and the makings of a working jaw. She began to make her way back to Trailmon, wings pulled in, propelling herself forward.

Alice smiled, and pressed her hand against the window pane. Coatlmon swam around the Trailmon, eyes twinkling, and nudged the window with her nose. The warm light that Kyo had set off seemed to glitter around them, and he reached up, taking Mamoru's hand. Mamoru looked at him, and gave him a smile, cheeks dimpling.

"Let's go."

Coatlmon nodded her head and twisted her body, leading the way, further into the cave.

-

Lilithmon's eyes were closed, hand outstretched, brow furrowed, as though lost in thought. She lunged forward, until she felt it, the damp, cold feeling of Limbo. Opening her eyes, she spotted him, Sangloupmon, breathing hard as he lay on the ground.

She strode over to him, grasping the scruff of his neck, and pulled him up so he could see her through his half-lidded eye.

"My… My Lady," he wheezed, "I'm sorry, it was so unexpected. The mongrel, it evolved when I neared the girl. She pulled a fast one, I didn't see it coming–"

"Stop your excuses."

The dankness around them seemed to swell, and disperse, and they were in Lilithmon's thrown room once more. Phascomon garbled, and banged his sippy cup on the floor, where he was sitting surrounded by children's toys. Lilithmon dropped him, holding the look of one who was viewing molding garbage on her face.

She lowered herself to him, looking at the scars that covered his body, where his fur would not grow back. Her face softened, and she began to stroke him with her blackened, taloned hand.

"You have served me well, through the years, Sangloupmon," she began. "I remember when we first met, don't you? We were chosen, by our master, to fight in the war against the Chosen, to maintain his grip on our World. We stuck together, you and I, although the master and I developed a certain… close bond. You stood by me, however, as he helped me achieve my final form, and I realised what pure, perfect _power_ tasted like."

She dug her Nazar Nail into him, face still serene, ignoring his pained whimper, drawing blood.

"I will give you a taste of it," she said, pulling away, licking her dead hand. "We will cut away that torn body, and build you one from new. And you will be unstoppable."

She looked at Phascomon, and cocked her head towards Sangloupmon's fallen form.

"Feast, my son," she cooed.

He accepted the invitation, and crawled towards the wolf, and grabbed at the pointed wings on his back. He lowered his mouth to his flesh, and bit, pulling the soft flesh away from bone, ignoring Sangloupmon's scream of pain.

Lilithmon kept her serene look as she watched her young cub eat away at her most loyal followers body. He looked up, grinning manically at her, blood and flesh caught in his teeth. She was absolutely transfixed, as though caught in a dream, unable to hear the soft rap at the door.

A small creature flew in, violet bat-winged ears flapping to hold himself up. He closed his eyes to ignore the sickening site of the young Koala eating away at another being, although his large ears made it difficult to block out the cries and pleads to end his life.

"M'lady," Tsukaimon said, bowing his head. "We have word, from the Gizamon in Sector F, they found it. They found Parallelmon."

This snapped Lilithmon back to attention. She gave a coy smile to Phascomon and Sangloupmon, and strode out with Tsukaimon, barking her order to tell her everything he knew.


End file.
